A l'instinct s'il vous plait
by Eudary
Summary: Ce n'est pas des absences, enfin pas vraiment. Peut être était ce ce serpent qui m'a jeté un sort, mais après sa chute, je me suis mis à agir bizarrement. Il y avait des moments où je bougeais, je parlais, je me déplaçais, et tout ça sans le vouloir. HPDM
1. Je égale moi plus lui

Titre: _**A l'instinct s'il vous plait**_

Auteur: **Eudary**

Bêta-lectrice: **Vetalas**

Disclaming: Les personnages sont de J.K Rowling évidemment sauf le professeur de DCFM qui est de mon cru. Le scénario et de moi aussi (il faut bien que j'invente quelque chose).

Pairing: HP/DM

Genre: Romance/Comédie

Rating: T

Note: Hello everybody! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle aventure qui j'espert vous plaira! J'avais prévue de le faire en One shot mais vu la longueur que ça a pris, j'ai décidé de couper la fic en deux. La suite est déjà finis et n'attend plus que d'être corrigé.

Je continue d'éditer les fic de **Naughty-Perfection** et j'écrie déjà une nouvelle fic (alors personne ne dit que je suis feignante!). Pour voir toute les progression, mon profile est régulièrement mis à jour. Pour l'heure, je suis heureuse de vous montrer ma dernière écriture en date. Enjoy!!!

_**A l'instinct s'il vous plait.**_

_J'ai refusé sa main la première fois. Maintenant, refusera-t-il éternellement de prendre la mienne?_

OoOoOoO

-Mais c'est juste pour...

-La ferme Potter! Je ne veux pas de ta putain de compassion!

-Ce n'est pas ça!

-C'est quoi? De l'amitié peut-être?! C'est encore pire!

Il s'éloigna de moi, furieux. Je retournai, moi aussi en colère, dans le sens inverse de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Mais pourquoi refusait-il toujours notre aide? Mon aide! C'est vrai, j'étais son pire ennemi depuis six ans et alors? Cette année, j'ai tout fait pour m'adapter aux changements d'ambiance de l'école. Rendez-vous compte ! J'ai même fait une trêve avec Malfoy! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Et là, je proposais juste au peroxydé ambulant de l'aider pour son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris aussi? Saleté de coup de tête!

A Poudlard, tous essayaient de reprendre une vie presque normale après la chute de Voldemort. Mais de nombreuses choses avaient changé. Une grande partie des élèves restait encore en deuil mais d'autres s'étaient relevés et aidaient les autres. Draco Malfoy était un cas totalement à part.

En cette dernière année, il était sous la tutelle de Rogue, ses parents ayant tous deux été tués durant la guerre. Son rôle neutre lui épargna la prison. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour les autres Serpentards le côtoyant jadis. Parkinson Pansy, Zabini Blaise, Nott Théodore, Goyle Greggory, Crabbe Vincent... Tous ont été envoyés dans une prison magique à la fin de la guerre. Malfoy se retrouvait donc seul Serpentard marquant de sa promotion mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là...

J'entrai dans la salle commune et, tout de suite, une tornade brune se précipita vers moi.

-Alors que t'a-t-il dit?

Je soupirai, abattu. Pourquoi abattu d'ailleurs?! Il avait refusé, tant pis pour lui!

-Non 'mione il n'a pas voulu...Comme d'habitude...

Je passai devant elle, fatigué et me laissai tomber dans un des fauteuils libres à gauche de la cheminée. Elle me rejoignit et s'installa sur le canapé à ma droite, me fixant d'un air triste.

-Harry, il ne faut pas abandonner...! Il va bien finir par comprendre que..

-Que quoi? Il refuse notre aide, c'est tout! Il va bien se démerder tout seul non?

-Tu as bien vu comme moi que ça ne va pas!

Je serrai les dents à cette remarque. Bien sûr, rien n'allait avec lui.

Si la justice magique l'avait reconnu comme neutre, les Serpentards, eux, l'avaient classé soit dans le camps des gentils soit dans celui des froussards. Et les deux n'étaient pas bons du tout. Officiellement, Malfoy était à Serpentard. Officieusement, il n'avait plus aucune maison. Les premières semaines suivant la fin des combats lui avaient été insupportables. Sa fierté ne l'avait pas aidé à affronter des septièmes années, de sa propre maison, beaucoup plus baraqués que lui. Hermione, Ron et moi, nous l'avons croisé, par hasard, entrant dans l'infirmerie, très amoché. On racontait aussi qu'il avait sa propre chambre dans un coin du château. Bref, c'était pas l'amitié qui l'étouffait.

- Alors tu ne l'as pas ramené?

Je tournai la tête vers le haut des escaliers menant à mon dortoir et vit Ron me sourire, compatissant.

-Non...Mais il fallait si attendre. Les Malfoy sont fiers et ne s'adressent pas au petit peuple que côtoient les Gryffondors.

Il rigola un peu puis descendit pour s'asseoir sur le même canapé que celui d'Hermione.

-Vous devriez peut-être essayer de le ramener ici par la peau de ses fesses aristocratiques?

-Ron! Réprimanda Hermione. Ce n'est pas drôle!

Je rigolai quand même avec mon meilleur ami quelques instants.

Après l'épisode du passage à tabac, Hermione s'était mis en tête de créer des liens avec Malfoy. Avoir une relation plus amicale en faite mais autant aller dés maintenant se faire cuire un oeuf. Elle m'a tout de même incité à être plus...Enfin moins hostile quoi, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il manquerait plus que j'me foute de sa gueule pendant qu'il est dans une très mauvaise passe. Ce serait agir comme...Malfoy. Mais je ne suis pas comme lui et j'ai peu à peu engagé une trêve. Mais de là à ce qu'il soit mon...ami...Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties.

Ron nous encourage juste de loin à nous rapprocher du blondinet. Il est encore un peu réticent à l'idée de partager plus ou moins un quotidien avec la fouine. C'est évident, vu les nombreuses insultes et les farces ridicules qu'il a produites dès qu'il est venu au monde. .

Quelques instants plus tard, je me levai et m'étirai.

-J'vais aller faire un tour dehors...

Hermione soupira d'exaspération.

-Harry tu sais très bien que..

-Blablabla Oui je sais c'est contre le règlement...

-Il n'y a pas que ça...

-Je sais 'mione. Mais ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se retint d'ajouter autres choses et je partis sans rien dire hors de la salle commune.

Parce que Malfoy n'était pas le seul à avoir changé. Il y avait des moments où je n'étais plus moi...Ou peut-être l'étais-je vraiment? C'est assez compliqué. Ce n'est pas des absences, enfin pas vraiment. Pendant ma préparation contre Voldemort et même durant mon combat, je ne faisais quasiment confiance qu'à mon instinct. J'ai toujours été un fonceur mais là, je dois dire que c'était vraiment du suicide. Je fermais les yeux et faisais ce qu'une petite voix au fond de moi me disait de faire. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui m'a fait esquiver trois Avada Kedavra en un coup. Mais une fois le mage noir au tapis, quelque chose s'est détraqué en moi. Peut-être était-ce ce serpent qui m'a jeté un sort, mais après sa chute, je me suis mis à agir bizarrement.

Il y avait des moments où je bougeais, je parlais, je me déplaçais, et tout ça sans le vouloir. Dans ces moments-là, mes yeux étaient clos mais j'arrivais quand même à voir ce qui se passait autour de moi. Ca m'arrivait rarement, heureusement, mais ça m'arrivait. La plupart du temps, ça tombait plutôt bien. La dernière fois, je marchais tranquillement avec Hermione et Ron et d'un coup je me suis arrêté et j'ai fermé les yeux sans le vouloir. J'ai attrapé mes deux amis qui ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de mon arrêt, par le col et je les avais tiré vers moi. Une seconde plus tard, de la bouse de dragon était étalée sur le sol là où nous devions nous trouver si je ne m'étais pas arrêté. C'était évidemment un coup de Peeves qui l'avait très chèrement payé sachant que je lui jetai tout de suite après un sort de stupéfixion, toujours les yeux clos. Il a atterri en plein dans ce qu'il avait envoyé auparavant. L'odeur n'était d'ailleurs pas top. Bref, c'est comme ça que j'en ai conclu avec Hermione que mon instinct a pris partiellement contrôle de mon corps, tellement je m'y suis fié lors du combat final. Ce n'était pas si mal vous allez me dire.

Le seul problème, c'était que, parfois, je doutais fort que ce soit mon sixième sens qui me fasse faire quelques trucs. Pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi il m'a fait rompre avec Ginny par exemple? Je n'avais rien demandé moi! C'est là qu'elle m'avait dit que de toutes façons elle savait que ça s'arrêterait. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir pourquoi et je suis redevenu célibataire sans mon consentement. J'en ai déduit que ce n'était pas mon instinct qui prenait ma place mais que j'étais juste un schizophrène complètement taré. Et donc personne, à part Hermione et Ron, n'était au courant de cette double personnalité.

Je me promenais donc dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard. C'était une sale habitude mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer à la paix des êtres vivants dans ces lieux la nuit. Lorsque tout le monde dormait, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus de peine ou plus de tristesse. Tous étaient plongés dans leurs rêves et pouvaient s'y réfugier durant une nuit entière. Me baladant dans les couloirs donnant sur l'extérieur, je vis que le ciel était étoilé. L'air était frais, je sentis le peu de problèmes qui me restait s'en aller l'instant de cette contemplation.

Puis mes yeux se fermèrent...

Non!! Pourquoi maintenant?! Qu'allait-il se passer ? A cette heure-ci! Ah ! C'était peut-être pour échapper à un quelconque surveillant ! Mon second moi ne s'était jamais réveillé pour rien après tout...Je le laissai contrôler mes mouvements sans broncher (de toutes façons, je ne pouvais rien faire). Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la tour d'astronomie. Ce n'était donc pas pour éviter un professeur ou un préfet...Un intrus alors? Peut-être un mangemort?! Non, ce serait ridicule. Arrivé en haut de la tour, il reprit sa respiration et fixa un point sombre. J'aperçus quelqu'un sur le rebord, regardant le ciel.

-Draco...

Il se retourna vivement et me fixa, un peu perdu. Lorsqu'il me reconnut, il fronça les sourcils.

-Potter? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?

C'est ce que je me demandais aussi. C'était bizarre, j'avais l'impression que ces temps-ci, toute ma vie tournait autour du blond...Mon inconscient avait donc décidé de m'en faire baver même si j'ai débarrassé le monde du mage noir le plus craint de son temps à un âge record.

-Je te cherchais...

Ok...mon autre moi avait vraiment une case en moins. D'un, je ne sourirais jamais d'une manière aussi...douce...pour lui dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, et de deux, je ne l'ai jamais cherché de ma vie. Les fois où je lui proposais mon...notre aide avec Hermione, c'était parce qu'il était dans le coin. Enfin la plus grande partie du temps hein!

-Ah et pourquoi donc? Tu voulais que je vienne à un pique-nique de Gryffi organisé?

Pourquoi je gardais ce sourire alors que j'avais envie de lui démolir sa face d'aristocrate? Au lieu de ça, je m'approchai lentement de mon pire ennemi.

-Je veux juste être...

Mon sourire se fit plus assuré et je me trouvai à quelques centimètres de son visage, à fixer ses yeux que je n'ai jamais trouvé aussi...

-Près de toi...

Mes lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement des siennes et, avant que je puisse sentir le contact, quelque chose me frappa violemment à la joue et je fus déséquilibré jusqu'à deux bons mètres. Mais c'est qu'ils font mal ses coups de poing!! Pourquoi il a vou...Attendez...J'ai voulut embrasser Malfoy?!! Non non pas moi bien sûr, ce stupide mec qui prenait ma place! La honte! Embrasser un mec! Je n'ai rien contre mais...Malfoy!!

-Qui es tu?!!

Je me frottai doucement la joue et me retournai vers le serpentard furieux. Je souris et répondis d'un air évident.

-Je suis Harry. Harry Potter.

-Ne me fais pas rire! Potter n'aurait pas un comportement aussi...aussi cinglé que le tien! Si tu voulais l'imiter, tu t'es gouré sur toute la ligne!

J'éprouvai une immense gratitude pour mon pire ennemi. Enfin quelqu'un qui savait me reconnaître! Non mais c'était si dur que ça de distinguer un malade mentale de moi?!

-Tu croyais quoi? Que t'allais te rapprocher de moi en prenant son apparence? Revoies tes sources, la dernière personne que je veux voir de près ou de loin, c'est bien Potty!

Mon coeur oublia de battre quelques secondes. Le temps s'arrêta et je me sentis perdu. Ses paroles me firent plus mal que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer un jour. Non, elles ont fait mal à l'autre. T'es content?! Maintenant, éloigne-toi de lui espèce de déglingué...Je ne veux plus voir sa sale tête..! Sur ce point, nous sommes d'accord Malfoy: nous ne pouvons pas nous supporter...Et toi, arrête d'être blessé pour ça! Ce qu'il a dit a le droit de te faire mal, mais pas à moi...!

Au lieu de m'enfuir, mort de tristesse, je fonçai sur lui, tête baissée et m'accrochai autour de sa taille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Je le serrai tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de moi. Ma tête était enfouie contre son torse comme un gamin ne voulant pas qu'une personne importante pour lui s'en aille. Quelqu'un qui lui était précieux...

Il se débattit tellement que nous tombâmes par terre, l'un sur l'autre. Moi sur lui. Depuis un bon moment déjà, mon coeur n'avait cessé de battre à cent à l'heure. Je n'avais pas l'impression que cela allait s'arrêter. Mes bras le lâchèrent et se tendirent de part et d'autre de sa taille. Je le regardai et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent bizarrement.

-Tu...tu es somnambule Potter?

Pour toute réponse, je ne fis que me rapprocher lentement de lui et l'embrasser. Juste un effleurement léger et doux. Ce fut tellement irréelle...Cette sensation...Je me levai précipitamment et courut loin de lui. Prenant de nombreux passages secrets, descendant et montant de nombreux escaliers, j'arrivai enfin devant la salle commune essoufflé, une seule question dans ma tête: quand est-ce que mes yeux se sont ouverts?

OoOoOoO

C'était après, c'était après, c'était après...

Le lendemain, je n'arrêtai pas de me répéter cette litanie. De toute façon, pourquoi aurais-je emb...(je me répugnais à le dire) Malfoy? Même mon inconscient n'aurait pas fait ça, c'est évident! La seule raison, c'est que quelqu'un prenait possession de mon corps quand ça lui chantait. Mais je l'aurais sentie cette intrusion. Non, elle était futée, c'est tout!

Pendant que je menais mon combat intérieur, je m'avançai à pas lents vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Eh oui, le peroxydé ne m'avait pas laissé dormir! Il a fallu que ça me travaille jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule de sommeil. Et comme Ron et Hermione sont habitués à ce que je me lève tard, ils partent sans moi. Je me retrouve presque à errer dans les couloirs, mes pieds traînant sur le sol, le dos courbé et les yeux en bas.

-Potter!!

Non...Pas dés le matin...?!

Je me retournai vivement tout en me redressant. Je fut surpris (quoique...) de voir Malfoy s'avancer à grand pas vers moi, le regard furieux. Peut-être qu'il n'est juste pas quelqu'un du matin...?

-C'était quoi cette comédie hier?!

Raté...

-Hein? De quoi tu parles...?

Ma voix était hésitante et c'étaient les seuls mots que j'avais trouvés dans mon improvisation. Joli, t'assure un max Harry!

Il fut tout près de moi. Trop près. Il me prit violemment le bras droit et de sa main libre, pivota mon visage dans la même direction. Je ne réagis aucunement. Je n'étais vraiment pas habitué à cette proximité troublante avec lui. Lorsque nous nous battions avant, c'était de loin, avec la magie. Crabbe et Goyle se chargeaient de nous décourager à chercher un corps à corps. Ils étaient assez persuasifs dans ce domaine je peux l'avouer. Et maintenant, en même pas, vingt-quatre heures, je me retrouvais trois fois plus proche avec Malfoy que jamais auparavant. Tellement que c'en était troublant...

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux alors qu'il examinait ma joue gauche. Elle était encore rougie par sa frappe de brute. Il me relâcha vivement, comme s'il venait d'être brûlé. Il me fixa, suspicieux.

-Qui t'a fait ça?!

Je pris l'air le plus dégoûté que je pouvais faire et me frottai énergiquement là où il m'avait touché.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux en savoir?! C'était là lorsque je me suis réveillé!

Ah c'est mieux que 'taleur! Bien trouvé la carte du somnambulisme. Ce n'était pas Malfoy d'ailleurs qui l'avait trouvé? Mmouais pas mal...

Il fronça encore plus les sourcils puis se détendit un peu.

-Fais attention à toi Potter... Et un conseil: fais en sorte d'être enfermé quand tu dors...

Il se retourna et commença à partir sans plus rien dire, la démarche fière. Style, il fait sa sortie!

-Eh attends! Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça?!

Je le savais très bien mais je devais faire comme si j'étais intrigué par cette jolie mascarade. Il s'arrêta et me jeta un sourire mauvais.

-Très franchement, tu ne veux pas l'entendre. Tu en vomirais...

Puis il me laissa en plan. Si seulement je pouvais en vomir...

-Hermione!!!

Mon amie arrêta de manger et se pencha en arrière pour me voir foncer vers elle comme un désespéré.

-J't'en prie ! Il faut que tu l'arrêtes, j'en peux plus..!

-Harry!!

Elle arrêta mes paroles incompréhensibles.

-Calme-toi Harry. De quoi tu parles d'abord?

Je soupirai longuement, tentant de reprendre mon calme puis m'installai à la place libre à coté d'elle.

-C'est mon autre…Enfin, tu sais, celui qui apparaît...

-Ah ton...subconscient?

-Non...enfin oui, c'est lui, mais non.

Elle me regarda comme si je venais de sortir d'un endroit où tout le monde portais de jolis costumes blancs.

-Il est apparut hier soir, j'expliquai, et il est allé voir Malfoy.

-Malfoy? Mais pourquoi?

-Justement, je n'en sais rien! Crois tu vraiment qu'une partie de moi tienne à être près de lui pendant plus de cinq secondes?

Elle avait l'air réticente à me répondre. C'était pourtant évident que non, n'est-ce pas?

-Quoi tu n'y crois pas?!

-Je ne sais pas Harry...Comment se fait-il que tu veuilles... l'aider?

-Mais...C'est parce que c'est toi qui me l'as demandé. C'est vrai, je veux l'aider parce qu'il a des ennuis mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix...

-Harry, ne sois pas ridicule! Tu as le choix de le laisser dans sa misère, d'en rajouter une couche ou de l'aider du mieux que tu peux!

-Mais je ne fais rien de ça!

C'est vrai ça. J'essaye de l'aider mais il refuse toujours à cause de sa fierté mal placée!

-Avoue que tu accepterais d'être près de lui si c'était pour l'aider un minimum.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure au lieu de répondre. « Près de lui » est un bien trop grand mot. Surtout qu'il fait accélérer mon rythme cardiaque et je sens que ce n'est pas parce que ça m'écœure.

-Je...Oui bon d'accord je pourrais le supporter...Mais seulement si c'est pour l'aider!

Mon amie soupira de soulagement. Apparemment, elle attendait vraiment à ce que j'accepte ce fait.

-Donc, tu admets que tu pourrais supporter être dans la même salle que lui plus de cinq secondes.

-Euh...Oui on peut dire ça co...

-Donc! Il se peut que ce soit belle est bien ton subconscient qui prenne le contrôle de toi.

Elle affichait un sourire victorieux alors que je commençais à me perdre dans ses déductions.

-Tu peux me décoder ça s'il te plait?

-Mettons que ce soit ton instinct qui prenne le contrôle de ton corps. Il peut sentir des choses que nous sommes quasiment incapables de percevoir clairement. Le danger imminent par exemple. Dans ce cas-ci, c'est comme s'il avait sentit la solitude ou la tristesse de Malfoy et qu'il avait voulu y remédier.

-Mais pourquoi lui parmi tous ceux qui sont tristes et seuls dans ce château?!!

-Ca, je n'en sais rien...Qu'as-tu fais quand tu es allé le voir hier soir?

-Euh...

Je fis comme si j'essayais de m'en rappeler mais j'étais paniqué et je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

-Je..Rien de spécial...Dès qu'il m'a vu, il m'a dit de dégager et je l'ai fait...

Elle fronça les sourcils, pas très convaincue. J'essayais d'avoir le visage le plus innocent du monde alors que j'étais très tendu. Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle insiste sur ce sujet...délicat...

Elle se détendit et je soufflais intérieurement de soulagement.

-Ok...Je ne peux pas plus t'aider. Je vais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour trouver comment le faire partir. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un mauvais sort vu que tu es bien immunisé contre ça. Si ça avait été quelque chose de maléfique, Dumbledore l'aurait su immédiatement grâce aux nouvelles dispositions de Poudlard. Si tu n'as fait que de t'approcher de Malfoy sans rien faire d'autres, peut-être qu'il voudra bien s'ouvrir quand tu seras conscient ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Laisse-toi juste aller dans ces moments...

Elle est marrante!! Ça c'est de l'Hermione! Laisse-toi aller pendant qu'il l'embrasse?! Ah non elle ne le sait pas...Mais il est hors de question que je capitule face à cet intrus qui commence à me taper sur les nerfs!

Malgré les conseils d'Hermione, j'ai préféré m'enfermer dans ma chambre ce soir. J'utilisai un sortilège qui n'emprisonnait que moi dans le dortoir et qui ne se défaisait qu'à l'aide de ma baguette. J'ai ensuite confié à Ron la tâche de la cacher quelque part. Tant pis, je ne sortirais pas ce soir mais plutôt ça que de revoir sa tête de fouine... Il était déjà tard et tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Moi, je n'avais plus l'habitude de dormir aussi tôt. Alors je restai allongé sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, essayant de ne penser à rien. J'ai bien dit essayer parce que je n'arrêtai pas de maudire le blond pour m'avoir mis en quarantaine de mon propre gré. Depuis quand ma vie avait-elle commencé à tourner autour de lui?!

Un peu ensommeillé tout de même, je fermai les yeux paresseusement. C'était un soir à dormir tranquillement dans son lit. Je me rappelai les événements du soir précédent. De ses cheveux trop clairs pour être réels. De ses yeux qui contenaient une lueur indéfinissable. De ses lèvres...

Je me relevai et me changeai pour sortir, les yeux clos.

Aha! Cette fois, tu n'iras nulle part! J'ai pris toutes les dispositions pour que tu ne sortes pas! Eh...Pourquoi t'as un sourire aussi mauvais sur les lèvres...?

-Accio baguette.

Non...J'ai zappé le fait que j'utilisais la magie sans baguette...Mais quel imbécile!!

-Finite incantatem.

Je suis maudit. Je suis sûr de me trouver devant Malfoy dans cinq minutes... Je vais encore faire des choses dont j'aurai honte toute ma vie. S'il ne me tue pas avant...C'est vrai ça. Il m'avait ordonné de m'enfermer. S'il ne me tue pas quand je suis inconscient alors ce sera le lendemain. Je crois que je suis bon pour le cimetière...

Je me mis, ou plutôt, il se mit en route vers un lieu qui m'était inconnu. Il avait l'air sûr de lui vu qu'il prenait de nombreux passages sans hésiter. Nous arrivâmes hors du château, où l'air frais et le ciel étoilé à souhait me fit un bien fou. Il se dirigea dans la direction opposée à la porte principale c'est-à-dire tout derrière l'immense bâtiment. Là, il y avait une pente gazonnée qui, lorsqu'on la traversait, menait aux grilles de l'école. Pour dire que cet endroit ne servait strictement à rien sinon à se reposer pendant les grands trous des emploies du temps. Je n'y avais jamais spécialement songé mais ça peut en effet être agréable de s'allonger sur l'herbe fraîche lorsque le soleil ne tape pas fort et que des petits nuages blancs passent comme des petits troupeaux de moutons...

Mais pendant que je rêvassais, l'autre continua sa route et s'arrêta au début de la pente. Je pouvais apercevoir la grille qui ressemblait à des allumettes alignées et d'autre se croisant. Ma tête se tourna vers la gauche et se fut comme un électrochoc quand je vis au loin des yeux orages me fixer étrangement à la lueur de la nuit. Malfoy était à demi allongé sur la pente, les bras tendus en arrière pour se redresser. Je l'entendis soupirer.

-Il n'a pas écouté ce que je lui ai dit c'est ça...?

Hein? De quoi qu'il causait lui?!

A mon grand étonnement je souris.

-Il n'est pas très futé.

Quoi?! C'est de moi qu'on parle?! Non mais je ne vous permets pas! Sors de mon corps toi d'abord! Je ne veux pas revivre une humiliation!

-Je peux rester...? Demandai-je un peu timidement.

-Est ce que je peux refuser?

Je souris gaîment et m'installai près de lui en lui répondant l'air enfantin.

-Mmm non!

Il soupira comme désespéré. Ce que j'étais également au fond de moi.

-T'es vraiment borné...

Malfoy se laissa tombé en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Je fis de même et nous regardâmes les étoiles. Pitié je vais vomir...Quel cliché! On dirait deux amoureux vivant un instant romantique. Ca m'écoeure tellement que ça me donne mal au coeur.

-Comment t'arrives à voir sans tes yeux ouverts?

-Je me fie à mes autres sens.

-C'est comme ça que tu m'as trouvé?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

Il y eut un moment de silence paisible. Il était rare que je vive ça quand je étais près du blond et je dois dire que c'était assez agréable. Mais bien sûr c'était l'autre qui ressentait tout ça, pas moi. Evidemment.

-Ca ne te dérange pas d'être toujours tout seul...?

Comme s'il allait te répondre! T'as jamais entendu parler de la fierté des Malfoy? Je vois déjà son air indi..

-Des fois, ça me dérange...

-Quand par exemple...?

-Quand...quand je mange dans ma chambre...Quand on nous demande de faire un travail en groupe...Je dis toujours que je me débrouille bien tout seul et c'est vrai mais...

Je me redressai et m'accrochai en prenant avec deux doigts un bout de sa manche et en baissant la tête. Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi et je faillis en frissonner. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ce délire...?!

-Est-ce que je peux...te tenir compagnie...?

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel je ne su plus trop que penser de cette situation irréelle. Je ne savais même plus que ressentir. De la colère, de la honte, de la tristesse...?

-Je ne pense pas que Potter approuve. Répondit-il avec un sourire...amer?

Il se redressa à son tour et je le regardai l'air insistant bien que mes yeux soient encore clos.

-Il...Il n'en saura rien!

Non mais oh! Sympa le mec, ça fait toujours plaisir de se cacher des choses. A soi-même en plus!

-Oh il est capable de tout savoir...Même les choses qu'il ne faudrait pas...Je vais aussi lui dire de renforcer ses moyens d'enfermement parce qu'il est vraiment naze dans ce domaine à ce que je vois.

-Tu ne veux pas que je sois là...

-Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi tu me cherches moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre?! Demanda-t-il excédé.

On se regarda longuement. Il détaillait mon visage, cherchant un indice pour comprendre. Moi je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était perdu et qu'il soufrait de quelque chose. Ca me fit mal au coeur.

Lentement, je posai ma tête sur son épaule qui se tendit immédiatement. Il se relâcha lentement et nous nous rallongeâmes, ma tête encore au même endroit. Le ciel était toujours aussi dégagé. Il ne faisait pas froid et l'odeur que je respirais discrètement était très agréable. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi...Bien je dois l'avouer. Ce n'est sans doute pas ce que moi j'aurais dû ressentir. Mais pour l'instant, rien que cet instant, je me laissai aller.

OoOoOoO

Je me réveillai le dos en miettes...et mouillé...Je ne me souvenais pas de m'être endormi. Le jour commençait à se lever et la rosée du matin ne m'avait pas épargné. Je me relevai difficilement, ayant encore mal partout. Je sentis quelque chose tomber de sur moi. Je baissai la tête et vit que c'était une cape noire. Cela fit tilt et je regardai rapidement autour de moi. Pas de trace de ce foutu blond! Ce salaud n'a même pas daigné me réveiller avant de dégager! Heureusement qu'on était samedi sinon je n'aurais pas pu suivre les cours. Je pris la cape rageusement et rentra à grands pas au château, tout en prenant soin de ne pas être choppé hors de mon dortoir.

-Malfoy!!!

Il leva les yeux, exaspéré. Quoi?! Je n'ai pas le droit de lui gueuler dessus?! Je l'ai cherché pendant toute la matinée et je le retrouve dans la bibliothèque tranquillement dans ses bouquins! Alors je peux être énervé, excusez-moi!

-Ca t'amuse de me laisser en plan comme ça?! Et tu peux garder ta cape la prochaine fois!

-Mr Potter!!

Je me retournai, énervé puis changeai tout de suite mon expression devant la tête de vautour de Mme Pince. Elle semblait outrée au maximum.

-Je vous prierai de sortir de la bibliothèque avant d'étaler toute votre vie privée!

Je ne savais plus où me mettre et pendant que je bafouillais des excuses piteuses en baissant les yeux, je sentis qu'on me prenait mon poignet et qu'on m'entraînait quelque part. Je relevai les yeux et vit Malfoy, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la sortie, l'air furieux. Ce ridicule contact de ses doigts serrant mon poignet me laissa sans voix. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle et qu'il m'entraîna au bout du couloir, je commençai à reprendre mes esprits et je me dégageai vivement de sa poigne. Je le fusillai du regard et me massai la partie serrée il y a peu de temps.

-Non mais t'es malades?!

-Quoi?! « Je » Suis malade?! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as dit là-bas?!!

Il semblait très très en colère...Et je commençai à comprendre pourquoi...

-«Ca t'amuse de me laisser en _plan_ comme ça?! » continua-t-il en m'imitant. Imitation très médiocre d'ailleurs... As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'un adolescent en pleine possession de toutes ses hormones peut penser de cette phrase?!! En me donnant en plus une cape!!

Je voulus répliquer vivement mais tout s'éclaira avant que j'aie pu prononcer un mot. Je restai alors longuement la bouche ouverte et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes.

-Oh...!

C'était le seul son que je pouvais émettre, pas ma faute!

-Oui « Oh...! » Tu viens de faire une belle connerie Potter, tout le monde va s'imaginer des choses maintenant!

-Oh la ferme! On n'en serait pas là si tu ne m'avais pas laissé là-bas!

Il me fixa suspicieusement. J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas...?

-Comment tu sais que c'est moi...?

Merde...J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas...

-Je...Tu...Parce que la dernière fois t'as parler d'un truc bizarre!!

-Hein? Fais des phrases cohérentes Potter.

-La dernière fois tu m'as dit de faire attention ou un truc dans ce genre. Et le lendemain, j'me retrouve dehors le dos en miettes! J'étais sûr que ça avait un rapport avec ta gueule de fouine!

-Eh! La gueule de fouine elle t'avait dit de t'enfermer correctement! Si t'avais de la merde dans les oreilles pour mal comprendre, c'est ton problème!

Il se retint d'ajouter quelque chose et commença à partir dans la direction opposée. Vite il fallait que je trouve quelque chose!

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?!M'exclamai-je rageur.

Il se retourna et me foudroya du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?! Tout ce qui nous arrive est de TA faute! Demande à la belette et à la miséreuse de t'enchaîner convenablement, ce sera déjà un bon début!

J'avais une furieuse envie de lui enfoncer mon poings dans sa jolie face. Mais je me retins grâce au peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Parce qu'il avait pas faux en plus! C'était de ma faute si je n'avais pas pensé au coup de la magie sans baguette. Et c'était encore de ma faute pour ma beuglante d'il y a peu.

-Et pour la rumeur?! On va faire comment ? Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde nous regarde comme un...! Un...

Il me regarda l'air moqueur.

-Quoi...? Un couple? Je te signale que t'avais plutôt l'air de t'être fait « laisser en plan » comme tu l'as si bien dit...Donc ils penseront plus que c'était...un coup d'une nuit?

Je rougis violemment. Il se croit vraiment tout permis!

-C'est encore pire!! Je refuse qu'une telle...chose court à travers toute l'école! C'est dégueulasse! Avec...toi en plus!

Merde...connerie...c'était sorti tout seul...Mais c'est pas comme si c'était faux!! Hein...?

Malfoy reprit son air froid mais j'eu l'impression de voir une lueur de douleur. J'ai rêvé? Je ne sais pas...

-Je croyais que tu savais comment marche une rumeur Potter...Rassure-toi d'ici quelque jours elle ne sera plus là...Et tu pourras flirter avec qui tu veux.

Et il partit sans un mot. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Bizarrement, je voulu le rattraper. Pourquoi faire? Je n'en savais rien. J'empêchai cette envie de s'exécuter car elle était tellement débile...Et je me dis que si c'était l'autre qui m'avait contrôlé, je l'aurais poursuivi puis enlacé tout contre moi...

-C'est vrai s'qu'on raconte?!! Que tu as...

-Ron!!Coupai-je. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait quoique ce soit avec Malfoy?!!

Je le fusillai presque du regard en posant le bouquin que j'essayais de lire depuis le début de l'après-midi. Bon il n'était pas très passionnant mais je voulais à tout prix faire genre « je suis occupé, arrêtez de me poser tout le temps les même questions! ». La rumeur selon laquelle j'étais sorti avec Malfoy l'espace d'une nuit avait couru pendant tout le repas dans la grande salle. Du coup, on me regardait plus que d'habitude, on me parlait plus que d'habitude, et je m'énervais plus que d'habitude. On ne m'avait pas non plus lâché les baskets après que je sois sorti en colère du réfectoire et, apparemment, c'est Ron qui voulait m'achever.

-Mais hier tu n'étais...

-C'est le putain de mec qui prend ma place quand ça lui chante qui a fait ça!

-Ca?! Ca quoi Harry...?

-Non pas « ça »! Il a...Ah! Tu m'énerves à la fin! Si tu avais mieux caché ma baguette, je n'en serais pas là!

Il ne fallait quand même pas que je lui dise que j'avais regardé les étoiles avec Malfoy?! Qu'IL avait regardé les étoiles avec Malfoy!! C'est tellement...étrange...Et barge surtout!

-C'est vrai, vieux...Je suis désolé...

Il affichait un air piteux qui refroidit immédiatement ma colère.

-C'est rien...c'est moi qui suis désolé...Seulement...Tout ce qui se passe…C'est un truc de dingue...!

Il me sourit, compatissant et s'installa à côté de moi.

-J'ai vu ça. Mais tu sais...Le truc de ton subconscient et tout...Au début, c'est vrai j'ai pensé que c'était impossible que tu sois inquiet pour Malfoy...Mais plus je le vois et plus j'ai...de..

Il avait vraiment du mal à le dire. C'était compréhensible pour quelqu'un qui s'était fait traiter de toutes les misères du monde par ce petit aristocrate péteux.

-J'ai de la pitié...ouais c'est ça! Finit-il par dire content de lui.

Je lui souris. Et il continua.

-Je ne lui pardonnerai pas tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir. Ce stade, on en est très loin! Mais s'il demandait de l'aide...Ben...j'essayerais peut-être de lui donner un coup de main...Enfin tu vois s'que j'veux dire?

Son air incertain me fit rire.

-Oui oui je vois ça! Mais pourquoi tu me le dis?

-Ben...C'est juste pour te dire que...S'il s'avère que toi ou ton autre toi fréquentez de plus en plus souvent Malfoy...Je comprendrai plus ou moins...

Je rigolai encore une fois devant son air gêné.

-Merci Ron mais je crois que ça ira. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de faire copain copain avec ce blondinet et je ne laisserai pas non plus un autre s'emparer de mon corps pour faire la même chose!

Il me sourit mais je vis qu'il n'était pas très convaincu.

Comme je savais à quoi m'attendre, j'ai passé la soirée enfermé comme la dernière fois à la différence que je pris une potion qui bloqua ma magie pendant dix heures. Le squatteur n'a pas tenté de prendre mon corps et, à une heure du matin, je me suis dit qu'il avait abandonné l'idée. Ouais, cette nuit, je vais pouvoir dormir dans mon lit! C'est vrai ça, couché par terre c'était vraiment pas top. Bon d'accord, les étoiles étaient superbes mais si c'est pour avoir Malfoy à côté...Cette nuit je ne le verrai pas. Je ne m'allongerai pas sur l'herbe fraiche. Je ne respirerai pas l'air de la nuit. Je ne parlerai pas avec douceur. Je ne me sentirai pas aussi à l'aise. Je ne contemplerai pas le ciel bleu du soir avec lui.

OoOoOoO

Cela faisait une semaine que mon double n'avait pas refait surface. Je prenais toujours la potion et m'enfermait tous les soirs. Cela avait l'air de le calmer. Si je peux dire ça comme ça. ..Il y avait un je ne sais quoi que je ressentais ses derniers temps. Un vide? Peut-être...En tous cas, je ne croisais plus Malfoy. On s'ignorait complètement pendant les cours et ça faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas fait face. Tant mieux je devrais dire. Pourquoi je ne le dis pas alors? Je n'en sais trop rien. Sans doute à cause de mon autre moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque du coup...

-Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires.

Ouaiis!! Liberté!! Dernier cours de la semaine fini ! Quel bonheur! Je range rapidement mon cours de métamorphose et attend Ron et Hermione à la sortie. Une fois sorti, mon ami s'exclame.

-Ah!! C'est pas trop tôt! Je n'en pouvais plus de toute cette théorie!

-C'est que vous ne savez pas comment vous intéresser aux sujets c'est tout. Rétorqua Hermione.

Nous marchâmes tranquillement en direction de la salle commune pour déposer nos affaires.

-Au fait, demanda Ron, les rumeurs, ça c'est arrangé?

Mon air s'assombrit.

-Mmmouais au moins on ne me harcèle plus comme la première fois...

-C'est déjà bien. On ne fera pas la première de couverture sur la gazette des sorciers au moins!

Il rigola et je me permis un petit sourire.

-Une info qu'ils n'ont pas...

Je m'arrêtai brusquement. Pourquoi? Je me le demandai aussi. Mes deux amis me regardèrent, intrigués. Puis Hermione s'exclama.

-Harry! Tes yeux...

Je n'ai pas pu entendre la suite vu que je me précipitai rapidement à l'autre bout du couloir. Mes jambes bougeaient toutes seules, mon coeur accélérait. Ce n'était pas moi qui ressentais de la peur. Je montai un étage, tournai à droite, à gauche, je ne savais plus trop.

J'aperçus alors un petit groupe, dos à moi, entourant quelque chose. Je n'eus pas le temps de les compter que je pointai soudainement ma baguette vers l'un d'eux et il fut projeté deux mètres en arrière. Tous les autres se retournèrent et je vis que l'un d'entre eux avait des furoncles plein le visage et qu'un autre avait ses dents de devant allongées d'un mètre environ. Il froncèrent les sourcils, intrigués, puis se jetèrent un coup d'oeil. Un deuxième sort percuta celui aux grandes dents. Pourquoi je bouillonnais de rage. Je sentis que mon autre moi était vraiment furieux. Les deux par terre se relevèrent et me regardèrent comme si j'étais sorti d'un asile. Puis tous s'en allèrent, paniqués. Je remarquai au passage leurs uniformes de Serpentard. Je me tournai vers l'endroit où ils étaient postés il y a peu et vis avec horreur quelqu'un par terre, vraiment amoché. Ses cheveux blonds inhabituellement en désordre, ses vêtements déchirés, Malfoy en avait sérieusement mangé. C'est à cet instant qu'il leva les yeux et me vit sans surprise. Je m'approchai de lui lentement, sans rien dire, et me mis à son niveau. Mon dieu, il avait même des coupures sur sa joue gauche. Nous nous regardâmes longuement sans rien dire. Que dire d'ailleurs ? J'aurais pensé qu'il m'enverrait balader en disant que ce n'était pas mes affaires... Il se contenta de me regarder. Ca faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ses yeux gris de si près...

Je me positionnai à coté de lui et lui pris le poignet pour le mettre autour de mon cou. Il prit appui sur mes épaules. De cette manière, nous nous relevâmes en même temps. Sans un mot , nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'infirmerie. Ce fut le silence le plus bizarre que je n'eu jamais entendu. Tendu ne serait pas le terme exact. On peut dire que les choses restèrent en suspens à cet instant. Il n'y avait pas de rivalité, ni d'amitié, ou encore de solidarité. Ce fut comme si c'était un geste banal de tous les jours. J'aurais pu me rendre dans la salle commune que cela aurait été la même chose. Je pris la situation comme naturel. C'était la chose la plus normale pour moi que de l'aider à aller à l'infirmerie. Et j'avais l'impression que Malfoy ressentait la même chose. Si cela avait été vraiment moi, ce serait-il comporté ainsi? Je ne crois pas...Et ça me tuait doucement...

Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans l'infirmerie, il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Peut-être Pomfresh était-elle dans une salle à coté. Je décidai d'emmener Malfoy sur le lit le plus proche pour qu'il s'asseye. Il se détacha alors de moi et s'assit sur le bord d'un lit, les yeux fermés, visiblement faible. Je voulus m'approcher de lui mais j'entendis au loin des pas qui me firent faire demi tour et sortir de salle. Pendant que je m'éloignai, j'entendis une voix en provenance de l'endroit où je me trouvais peu de temps auparavant :

-Monsieur Malfoy que vous est-il encore arrivé?!

Je n'ai pas mangé, je n'ai pas bu, je ne me suis pas amusé, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce qui c'était passé. Pourquoi Malfoy se battait-il encore contre les Serpentards? A coup sûr, c'était la petite bande qui l'avait cherché. Où étaient-ils d'ailleurs? Merde et s'ils étaient allés à l'infirmerie?! Un énorme doute m'envahit. Il fallait que j'aille le voir! Ils étaient capables de s'en prendre à lui, même s'il était complètement KO! Une petite voix me dit que je n'était pas sensé être au courant de l'incident et elle me voyait mal débouler chez Pomfresh en jurant à Malfoy que je le protègerai jusqu'à ma mort. Cela réfrénât ma précipitation mais je restai résigné à aller le voir ce soir. Je ne cherchai même pas à comprendre pourquoi ni pour quoi. Je crois que je ne voulais pas le savoir en fait.

C'est comme ça que, lorsque la lune fut bien haute dans le ciel, lorsque l'école quitta le monde réel et se réfugia dans celui des rêves, j'allai le voir.

J'ouvris la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Il n'y avait que le bruit de la nuit qui m'accompagnait avec cette fraîcheur caractéristique apparaissant lorsque le soleil s'en allait. Le calme en était presque religieux et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas le briser. J'aperçus quelqu'un dans un lit du fond. Comme il n'y avait personne d'autre, j'en conclus que c'était Malfoy. Quoiqu'il avait bien put partir se coucher dans sa chambre... Je m'approchai lentement alors que mon coeur accélérait. Il n'y avait que la lumière de l'extérieur qui pouvait me guider et bien que je m'étais habitué à l'obscurité, je marchai avec prudence.

Lorsque je fus au niveau de la personne endormie, je fus soulagé de reconnaître Malfoy mais tout de suite tendu parce que c'était Malfoy. J'arrivai à distinguer ses cheveux blonds et son visage fin. Je ne vis pas très bien à cause de la nuit mais je devinai son visage ôté de toute haine ou de froncements de sourcils quelconque. Il avait le même air paisible que quand celui qui prenait ma place lui rendait visite...Je n'aimais pas le chemin que ma pensée prit et je m'arrêtai vivement de réfléchir là-dessus.

Je me concentrai plutôt à voir plus clairement mon ennemi de toujours, si je pouvais encore l'appeler comme ça. Il avait l'air si paisible. On n'aurait pas cru qu'il venait de se battre avec quatre ou cinq serpentards de septième année. Peut-être a-t-il pris une potion sans rêve. J'espérai bien car je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie là.

Il soupira dans son sommeil et se bruit attira mon regard sur sa bouche entrouverte. Elle avait quelque chose d'étrange. Je fus pris d'une sensation bizarre que j'eu du mal à contrôler. Je continuai à fixer ses lèvres alors que mon rythme cardiaque s'intensifiait au fil des secondes. Etait-ce l'autre qui arrivait?! Non pas maintenant! Laisse-moi le voir avec mes propres yeux! Je me battis tellement fort contre moi même que j'esquissai un geste qui me fit perdre l'équilibre.

Je me rattrapai de justesse en m'appuyant sur le matelas, évitant ainsi de tomber sur Malfoy. Je me rendis compte l'instant d'après que j'étais dangereusement proche de lui. Tout se figea autour de moi. Je fus comme paralysé, les yeux rivés sur l'air paisible de mon ancien pire ennemi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon coeur pourrait aller aussi vite et encore moins pour lui. J'eus même l'impression que sa respiration s'était arrêtée. Il fallait absolument que je m'éloigne de lui. De ses yeux clos, de sa peau blanche, des ses lèvres...qui soupiraient une fois de plus. A la différence que son souffle entra dans ma bouche à semi entrouverte en face de lui. Ce fut une brise fraîche et enivrante. Un souffle pouvait-il vraiment être si doux et si puissant...? Je voulus le revérifier.

A ce moment, je me foutais que ce soit Drago Malfoy, fils du mangemort Lucius Malfoy, ex-blondinet arrogant qui mettait le bazar dans ma vie. Tout ceci avait échappé à la notion que je venais d'acquérir.

Celle qui disait que j'étais inexorablement attiré par les lèvres de Drago Malfoy.

Je fermai les yeux. Et, en un mouvement qui me parut durer une éternité, mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Je sus alors que, la première fois aussi, ce n'était pas l'autre qui s'était rapproché pour l'embrasser...

Je me détachai lentement de lui. Je ne savais pas si c'était avec un peu ou beaucoup de regrets, mais je commençai à me sentir très confus.

Que venait-il de se passer?!

-Potter ne va vraiment pas apprécier...

Je sursautai en attendant cette voix anormalement douce.

-Je...bredouillai-je mort de honte, je suis désolé je...

Je m'arrêtai dans mon charabia quand je me rappelai de sa phrase. Je fermai automatiquement les yeux avant qu'il ne puisse s'habituer à la lumière.

-Il t'a laissé sortir aujourd'hui? Tu as la permission de minuit?

J'entendis dans sa voix un air amusé. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre et je paniquai comme jamais.

-Tu devrais te reposer...Je vais y aller...

Je me retournai vivement et fis même pas un pas que je sentis une main me prendre fermement mais doucement mon poignet droit. Je cessai tout mouvement, attendant la suite des hostilités.

-J'ai assez dormi comme ça...dit-il d'une voix que je qualifiai de gênée. Je...Ce n'est pas très agréable d'être réveillé et de ne voir personne...

Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire maintenant...? Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le laisser seul. Je ne voulais pas. La solitude est une expérience horrible que j'avais moi-même connue lorsque j'étais chez les Dursley. On ne sait plus pour quoi on vit et on n'y voit aucune utilité. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vive ça. Je pense que je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il subisse ça. Mais je n'arrivai pas à m'approcher de lui. Il était tellement borné qu'il refusait sans cesse. Mais maintenant...

Je me retournai lentement et ouvris rapidement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. J'avais repéré la chaise que j'avais aperçue avant et la pris avec un peu d'hésitation. Je m'assis sans dire un mot, la tête toujours baissée pour ne pas prendre le risque de regarder dans la mauvaise direction.

Au bout d'un moment, je sortis la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps.

-Que s'est-il passé?

J'attendis quelques secondes pour avoir ma réponse. Le temps peut paraître étonnamment lent lorsqu'on ferme les yeux.

-C'étaient des serpentards qui m'ont cherché des emmerdes. Dit-il sur un ton indifférent. Des larves encore sous la doctrine de feu le seigneur des ténèbres... Merci d'ailleurs...de m'avoir...aidé...

Je souris un peu moqueusement.

-Pas de quoi. Je repris mon sérieux. Fais attention la prochaine fois...S'il te plaît...

-Quoi tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me sauver? Ironisa-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas te le garantir en tous cas...

-Eh! Je sais me débrouiller seul! Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide du sauveur du monde!

-Mais oui…Vu l'état dans lequel tu es je dois te croire!

-Arrête avec ça tu ressembles de plus en plus à Potter!

Je me figeai d'un coup. Merde je ne devais pas me faire chopper! Mais comment faire pour ressembler à mon autre moi? Je ne savais même pas qui c'était.

-Pourquoi...Tu détestes Harry...?

Merde! La question m'avait échappée sans que je puisse la retenir.

Le silence qui suivit ma question me parut le plus long de mon existence.

-Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à ça...

-Pourquoi?! Et puis, pourquoi tu te comportes différemment avec moi?

-Tu m'en poses des questions! Potter est en train de déteindre sur toi pour que tu veuilles tout savoir!

Un bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté d'une porte. Nous tournâmes la tête dans sa direction en même temps.

-Elle arrive...! chuchotai-je.

Je me relevai précipitamment. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on me voie là! Je voulut dire quelque chose lorsque je me sentis tiré par le bras. Des lèvres douces rencontrèrent les miennes. Un je ne sais quoi passa dans cet échange. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'identifier qu'il me libera et je restai planté là une seconde.

-Juste une vérification...me dit-il.

J'entendis une clé tourner dans une serrure et sans plus un mot, je partis les yeux grands ouverts.

Je m'écroulai dans mon lit, épuisé par tous ces évènements. Le principal étant le baiser. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais commencé et encore moins pourquoi lui m'avait embrassé. Ce n'était pas mon problème premier. Je ne cessai de me rappeler ce contact en lui même. Toujours léger et doux. Mes lèvres en étaient brûlantes et je ressentis un truc bizarre au niveau de ma poitrine à chaque fois que je me remémorai les scènes. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait...?

_**A suivre...**_

Alors? Vous vous attendiez à mieux? Ca vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir!

La suite arrive dans très peu de temps!

A bientôt!


	2. Moi égale je plus toi

**Note**: Amis du soir, bonsoirs! Enorme retard sur le chapitre mais je dois dire que le manque de temps est plus que cruel (vivement les vacances). Je n'est aucune excuse pour se retard mais j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira! Il n'est pas corrigé malheureusement **Vetalas** à encore moins de temps que moi à se consacrer à une correction fastidieuse (je fais pas tant de faute que ça mais bon...) Je m'excuse donc pour les fautes d'orthographes/grammaires/conjugaisons/français quoi que vous rencontrerez dans le chapitre. Bien entendu, une version corrigée sera remplacée le plus rapidement possible. Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour les autres fics, je n'ai pas eu le temps ni l'inspiration pour les continuer mais j'espère que tout reviendra bientôt! Please Enjoy!!

**Note 2** : J'en reviens pas de toute les fautes immondes que j'ai faite. Mes plus plates excuses,une correction approfondit arrive très bientôt!

_Parfois j'aurais aimé faire comme je le sentais. _

_Sans me soucier du passé, sans me soucier du futur._

**Deuxième partie**

Je ne vis pas Draco le jour suivant, ni le jour d'après. Samedi parce que les devoirs me prenaient tout mon temps et vu que je m'étais réveillé à treize heures, j'avais un peu de retard sur mon programme. Enfin ce n'était pas comme si je voulais absolument le revoir hein! Bref, pour une fois je me suis rendormit très vite, des potions, des dates et des théories plein la tête. Le lendemains, il y avait entrainement de Quidditch. Le premier match de l'année commençais fort avec gryffondor contre serpentard. Ils avaient engagé un autre attrapeur donc le jeu devrait être beaucoup moins intéressant. Même les coups bas risquaient d'être stupides. Ca ne nous a pas empêché de nous entraîner toute l'après midi et de rentrer épuisés. Durant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas arrêté d'avoir des flashs de la nuit dernière. Ca ne m'arrangea pas vu que je fut beaucoup moins concentré en ce week-end important.

Ce n'est donc que lundi que je revit Draco.

Revoir est encore un grand mot: je faisait tout pour ne pas le croiser. Je pense qu'il devait faire la même chose de son côté car je ne l'apercevais qu'en cours. Ce soir là je repris la potion, vraiment à contre-coeur. Et je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps.

La preuve deux jours plus tard, la tentative la plus suicidaire se produisit.

Mercredi matin, cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le nouveau professeur Carrigan était le professeur le plus banale qu'on puisse avoir. Cheveux noirs coupés court, la peau un peu mat, il devait avoir la trentaine et semblait en bonne condition physique En pratique et en théorie, rien n'était passionnant mais ce n'était pas ennuyant non plus. Ses cours restaient tout simplement intéressant pour ceux qui le voulait un minimum. Il savait autant s'amuser lorsqu'on pouvait se le permettre qu'être dur quand ça dégénérait. Un bon prof dans l'ensemble.

C'était presque la fin des cours lorsque le professeur annonça:

-Bien pour vendredi prochain, vous me ferez une rédaction...

Il y eut comme d'habitude un râlement générale dans la classe et un sourire excité d'Hermione qui sentait la bonne note dans l'amusette.

-Eh on se calme! Essaya le prof et le calme se rétablit peu à peu. C'est un sujet assez vaste qui se base sur votre réflexion et quelque connaissance personnel. Je ne demande que soixante-douze centimètre de parchemin minimum.

Second râlement générale.

-Monsieur! On a un match de Quidditch ce week-end! protesta Ron.

-Laissez moi finir avant de faire une révolution...

Le brouhaha ne cessa pas pour autant.

-Vous voulez un mètre cinquante de rédaction peut-être?!

Tout le monde se tut. Il attendit un peu pour continuer.

-Bien...Vous travaillerez par deux et vue les protestations je le repousse au lundi dans deux semaines.

Cette fois-ci plus un bruit. Tout le monde attendit la suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Le sujets est simple...il prit une craie et marqua au tableau le sujet. _Qu'elle est la meilleur attaque?_

Il y eut un murmure générale qui se dissipa vite lorsque le professeur continua.

-Vous devrez argumenter votre opinion en donnant des exemples et en citant des personnages connus ayant utilisé le moyen que vous avez choisie si possible.

Deuxième silence dans la classe. Personne n'avait compris un mot, à part bien sûr Hermione. Il toussota un peu puis reprit.

-Par exemple, vous pensez que la meilleur attaque c'est de balancer une bombabouse...

Tout le monde pouffa de rire.

-Eh bien vous expliquez en détail que les fortes odeurs désagréables peuvent blesser considérablement l'adversaire et si vous arrivez à trouver quelqu'un qui a gagné un duel de sorcier comme ça, vous le citez et je vous donne vingts chocogrenouilles.

Tout le monde se remit à rire pendant que le professeur se redirigea vers son bureau et prit une plume et un parchemin.

-Bien maintenant vous allez me constituer des équipes de deux. Vous avez cinq minutes.

Le bruit repris dans toute la salle pendant que je faisait un tour d'horizon de la classe. Comme prévu, les serpentards se mettaient entre eux et les grifondors en faisaient de même. J'aperçus Draco au fond de la classe, perdu dans ses pensés sans doute. Je fus retiré des mes propres pensés par un tapotage dans mon dos. Après un cent quatre vingt degrés avec ma tête, je tombai sur Ron.

-Euh...Je me met avec Hermione donc...

-Oui oui comme d'habitude! Rigolai-je. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me mettrai avec Dean.

-Bon on va procéder par ordre alphabétique. Annonça Carrigan.

Avant que je ne put en toucher un mot à Dean, il commença la liste des élèves. Tant pis je lui demanderai quand se sera mon tour. Pendant que les noms passaient mon regard dévia encore sur Malfoy.

Il s'arrangeait toujours pour faire ses devoirs seul, c'est compréhensible d'un côté, mais il n'y avait quand même pas que des serpentards bêtes et méchants?! Quoique...

Personne ne faisait rien pour le sortir de sa solitude et je trouvait ça dommage. Il faut dire aussi que le peu de gens qui le voulait était sûr se se faire renvoyer en bonne et dut forme. Est-ce que Crabbe, Goyle et tout le reste de sa bande étaient des amis pour lui...? Les a-t-il considérés ainsi...?

-Malfoy Draco?

Le professeur venait de l'appeler. Il ne quittait pas sa feuille des yeux et attendais une réponse du dénommé. Il n'a jamais eu d'objection au fait que Draco travail seul. Les autres profs l'avaient sûrement mis au courant de sa situation. Alors il sera encore seul cette fois...

-Je trav...

-Je me met avec lui monsieur!

Quoi?! Qui est assez ma..?!Une seconde...Pourquoi je suis debout? Non...Tout, mais pas ça...

Je regardais Mafloy et lui sourit alors qu'il me fixait et écarquillait les yeux. Je me retournais et rouvris les miens. Le prof avait sorti les yeux de sa feuille et me regardait étonné. Je me rassit aussi sec, les yeux grand ouvert par ce que j'avais osé faire. Non, par ce que l'Autre avait osé faire!

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes...

-Ouai, coupa t-il en soupirant, il ne l'aurait pas gueulé sinon..

Le silence était de mort dans la classe pendant que j'essayais de me faire le plus petit possible. Tout le monde se jetais des coups d'oeil surpris, interrogateur, j'en ai même vu des surexcité! Je jetai un regard à Ron et Hermione de manière désespéré.

J'avais sentit que je n'allais pas aimer la suite.

-Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi?!!

Je m'écroulai sur l'herbe fraiche, m'appuyant contre un arbre encore vert. L'après midi était seulement consacré à la détente au grand désespoir d'Hermione. Mais voilà, la boulette de ce matin avait un peu changé les plans.

-Ce n'est pas si grave que ça vieux..

Ron tenta une veine consolation comme il savait les faire tout en s'installant à côté de moi.

-Pas si grave? Répétai-je. J'ai clamé haut et fort que je voulais faire équipe avec Malfoy! JE vais faire équipe avec Malfoy!

-N'en fait pas tout un plat! s'exaspéra Hermione qui s'asseyait en face de nous les jambes croisés.

-Hermione, tu as vu se que le dernier potin racontait?! En quoi va t-il se transformer maintenant!

Je baissai ma tête et la pris avec mes deux mains complètement désespéré.

-Harry! Depuis quand t'occupes-tu des rumeurs? Rétorqua t-elle. C'est vrai ça, avant tu n'en avais jamais rien à faire.

-Oui mais ici...La rumeur est très mal placé!

-C'est vrai que c'est pire que d'être pris pour un fou paranoïaque...ajouta Ron.

-Là d'un, ça concerne Malfoy, et de deux, les rumeurs peuvent dériver très loin!

-Tu dramatise tout Harry..!

-Tu verra si je dramatise tout quand on me demandera si je me suis encore fait jeter du lit... répliquais-je sombrement.

-Mais pourquoi ton autre toi c'est manifesté à ce moment là? demanda Ron.

-C'que j'en sais moi! Il veut peut-être que Malfoy me tue..

-Harry! On en a déjà parlé, quelque chose le pousse à vouloir se rapprocher de Malfoy.

-Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé comment se débarrasser de lui?

-Non, soupira t-elle, j'ai cherché des cas similaires et je n'ai rien trouvé. Il n'y avais que des schizophrénies qui duraient toute une vie mais...

-Le restant de ma vie?!!

-Calme toi Harry. Ton cas est très particulier, on trouvera un moyen pour enlever cette double personnalité.

-J'espère bien! Sinon je sens qu'il va se coller à Malfoy encore longtemps!

-Ca peut être une bonne chose! Enfin j'veux dire.. Il n'a jamais voulut faire équipe avec quelqu'un. Le fait qu'il ai accepté est un bon début.

-J'aimerai aussi que ça n'aille pas plus loin! Cette saleté de blondinet commence à m'énerver sérieusement! Tout aurait été plus simple si je ne l'avais jamais connu!

Je m'étais tellement emporté que ce n'est qu'à la fin que je vis Hermione figé, regardant par dessus moi. Elle contenait visiblement sa peur et je me retournai vivement pour voir se qu'elle fixait.

Quand je vis Draco me toisant de ses yeux froids, je me figea d'horreur. Il me glaçait le sang et en passant le coeur, alors que je compris plusieurs choses. La première était que ce que j'avais dit, je ne le pensais vraiment pas et que Malfoy avait sûrement tout entendu. Je m'était emporté parce que je ne supportait pas le fait qu'il accepte de faire équipe avec moi parce que c'est un mec qui a pris mon corps et qui s'est proposé à ma place.

J'ai réalisé aussi que j'avais bien fait de le connaître. Le sort avait fait de lui un petit fils à papa prétentieux qui me disait ce qui ne fallait pas faire. J'ai eu des préjugés sur les Serpentard à cause de lui et je suis allé à Gryffondor. Je suis alors devenus plus fort pour affronter les gens qui avaient sa mentalité. Je voulait en quelque sorte être son opposé sur certain plan mais en réalité, je le suis devenu sur tous...Et la dernière chose que j'ai comprise, c'est que je ne supportais plus ce regard à la fois glaciale et indifférent qu'il n'arrêtais pas de me lancer alors qu'à l'autre, c'était totalement l'inverse...

-Si tu dois te plaindre Potter c'est à ton cerveau de débile mentale...

Je le regardait comme vide, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi dire.

-La prochaine fois contrôle toi parce que je ne supporterai pas d'autres humiliations dans ce que tu appelles une période de trêve. On travaillera sur le sujet mardi prochain. Rendez-vous ici à seize heures.

Il se retourna et repartit en direction du château pendant que je le suivais du regard. Plusieurs émotions me traversèrent l'esprit. J'avais envie d'aller le frapper, le supplier de me pardonner ou de pleurer pitoyablement. A la place je baissa la tête un instant. Mes amis ne dirent rien et je leur en remerciais intérieurement. Je me retournai les yeux fermés et plaquai le dos contre l'arbre. Il ne fallait pas que je craque...Jamais...

Ce soir là, je passai mon temps à regarder le feu de la salle commune pensif. Voir les flammes danser dans la cheminée arrivait à me calmer mais un peu moins que de sortir la nuit. Il y avait aussi le fait que ma relation avec Draco c'est dégradé alors qu'elle a progressé avec mon squatteur m'énervait grandement. Parce qu'il peut être aussi doux que blessant avec moi, je ne savais pas si j'allais supporter longtemps ressentir de la joie puis de la tristesse l'instant d'après et à cause de la même personne en plus. Je ne savais pas non plus si ce que je ressentais appartenait à celui qui était en moi ou était-ce vraiment moi. Etait-ce vraiment moi qui voulait se rapprocher de lui? C'était moi qui cherchait un contact quelconque? C'était moi qui cherchait « ce » contact...? J'aurai voulut que ça ne le fut pas. Ca aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour moi à supporter. J'en aurais souffert beaucoup moins...Car ces envies, il les rejettera. Il rejettera ces envies qui n'étaient pas les miennes. Celles qui n'étaient pas à moi. Et donc, il ne me rejettera pas...C'est logique non?

Je sentit alors quelque chose d'humide couler sur ma joue. J'étais décidément vraiment perdu.  
Et je ferma les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir avant longtemps...

Il sécha alors mes quelques larmes et partit dehors le visage fermé. Je ne luttai pas sachant que c'était tout à fait inutile. Et puis, je voulais aussi voir si il était toujours en colère. Peut-être bien que finalement il s'en fichait. Mais paradoxalement je préférais encore qu'il soit énervé. Au moins je saurai que je ne l'indiffère pas.

Il sortit du château et je sentis le vent souffler violemment puis disparaître quelque seconde après. De nombreux nuages couvraient les étoiles et avançaient assez rapidement. Je me dirigea près du lac malgré les coups de vents à répétition et je vit une silhouette assis au bord de l'eau. Ses jambes étaient repliés contre lui,ses bras les entourant et sa tête était posé sur ses genoux. A mesure que je m'approchai, je reconnu ses cheveux blond et légers se désordonnant quand le vent venait les secouer pour se remettre en place après. Je vis aussi que ses yeux contemplaient l'eau assombris par la nuit.

-Tu es triste?

Draco tourna sa tête vers moi sans surprise puis se remit dans sa position précédente.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici...? Demanda t-il avec une voix dénué d'émotion.

-Je voulais te voir.

Je me m'asseyais à sa droite et regardais au loin les eaux troublées par le temps.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde...

-C'est mon cas...

Il y eu un moment de silence où le vent sifflait à nos oreilles. Je me sentit frissonner.

-C'est pour ça que tu as voulu que je fasse équipe avec Potter? Demanda t-il.

Mon autre était complètement calme alors que j'étais assez tendu. Je ressentais presque toujours cette tension quand Draco lui parlait de moi. C'était en partie mal. Comme si je les espionnais. Mais l'autre n'avait rien dit à Draco donc je me disais que je n'avais rien à me reprocher. J'avais peut-être tord.

-Tu n'as pas refusé ...

-Tu aurais tout fait pour être avec moi, autant limiter les dégâts.

-Alors au final ça ne te déranges pas.

-Si ça me dérange, et plus que tu ne le penses...

Comment pouvait t-il parler aussi calmement?! On dirait qu'il faisait une conversation d'usage sur la pluie et le beau temps. Ils auraient parlé de l'effet d'une pierre de lune sur un vampire ça aurait été sur le même ton. Draco se serai emporté dès qu'il aurait vu que j'étais là si c'était moi. Alors pourquoi avec lui il...Il...

-Tu ne le détestes pas...disais-je toujours sur le même ton de conversation.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr...

-Je le suis.

-Et tu es fatiguant aussi.

-Crabbe et Goyle ne l'étaient pas?

Un silence s'installa. Il venait d'entrer dans un terrain assez glissant. Malfoy ne parlait pas beaucoup de ses sentiments. Sauf peut-être à lui...

-Ils se la fermaient si tu veux tout savoir. Ils me suivaient à la trace et faisaient se que je leur demandais point barre.

-Blaise aussi?

-Ca y ressemblait.

-Pansy?

-Elle m'aimait vraiment, pas moi.

-Donc tu as l'habitude d'être seul...

-Et ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

-Moi si.

-Je n'en ai rien à battre.

-Tu m'aurais ignoré alors.

-Tu n'aurais pas lâché l'affaire.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr?

-T'as le côté borné de Potter.

Il replongèrent dans le silence après cet échange au tac au tac. Après avoir évoqué le sujet des amis avec Draco, l'Autre avait trouvé un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère rapidement. Je lui enviai presque cette capacité. Presque...

Nous passâmes alors un long moment juste à regarder le lac onduler en fonction du vent. Le bruits des feuilles me rendaient presque somnolant mais le froid me maintenait éveillé. Ce n'était vraiment pas un temps pour être dehors et pourtant je me sentait bien ici. Juste à côté de lui.

Plus tard le sommeil me rattrapa.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de dormir. Annonçais-je tout en me relevant.

-Fais comme tu veux...

Je le regardai et vit qu'il continuait à regarder la rive du lac. Je le pris alors par le bras et le tirai pour le forcer à se relever.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu..!

-Je fais s'que je veux!

Une fois debout, je ne lâchai pas prise et l'entraînai de force au château.

-J'ai compris lâche moi!

Je me détendit peu à peu et ma main glissa naturellement dans la sienne. Je lui adressa ensuite un sourire mutin.

-Au cas où...

Le reste du trajet se fit sans un mot. J'appréciais pendant ce temps le contacte de sa main dans la mienne. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas tenu la main à quelqu'un. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que sa chaleur m'était agréable. Sa main se resserra alors à cette pensée. J'aimais ça mais je n'aimais pas. Car c'était moi mais un autre. Il avait serré mon coeur en même temps que ma mains qui n'était pas la mienne en ce moment.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un couloir que je n'avais encore jamais exploré. Là, il y avait un immense miroir entre deux tableaux où les personnages étaient absents. Ce miroir était brisée et l'unique impacte se situé en haut à droite. Les fissures s'étendaient sur tout l'espace, le reflet était donc très décalé. Draco lâcha ma main et me regarda.

-C'est ici que l'on se sépare.

-Ok..Eh ben...Bonne nuit...

-Ouai c'est ça et ne...

Il ne put rien ajouter lorsqu'il fut embrassé. Des lèvres appuyaient sur les siennes en formant un petit sourire. J'avais sût la seconde d'avant qu'il avait l'intention de le faire. Je voulais alors me boucher les oreilles et fermer les yeux comme un enfant qui ne voulait rien voir ni rien entendre.. Je n'aimais vraiment pas l'embrasser comme ça. Car ce n'était pas moi qui l'embrassait. Draco se dégagea le premier. Il me regarda alors comme perdue.

-Qui es ...

Je me retournai avant qu'il ne finisse et commençai à partir. Avant de tourner dans un autre couloir, je le regardai en souriant et posa mon index sur mes lèvres, signe d'un secret. Puis je disparue de son champs de vision alors que moi je bouillonnait intérieurement de rage.

Rentré dans la salle commune mes yeux se rouvrirent et tout de suite je donna rageusement un coup de pied sur le premier objet qui m'apparût: une table basse. Je me retint de pousser un énorme jurons pendant que la table fut projeté à quelque mètre. Je me foutais complètement de rameuter du monde, j'étais vraiment furax contre l'enfoiré qui prenait mon corps. Il n'avait aucun droit de l'embrasser! Il n'avait aucun droit d'exister! Il n'était là que pour créer des emmerdes! Il me pourrissait constamment la vie...Je me figeai dans mes actions et restai immobile pendant quelques secondes. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça...? Je me laissai alors tomber dans un fauteuil et me pris la tête.

J'avais l'impression d'être jaloux de moi-même...

OoOoOoO

Dans les jours qui suivirent cette nuit, je m'étais mis à fuir Draco comme la peste personnifiée. Beaucoup de gens trouvait mon comportement contradictoire avec ma prestation du mercredi matin mais j'en avait rien à faire. J'avais peur qu'en le voyant, l'autre veuille se réveiller et fasse encore une connerie. Je ne voulais plus que cela se reproduise. Vivre encore une tel souffrance alors que je ne savais pas exactement la cause était terrible pour moi.

Samedi arriva avec le premier match de la saison. Le défi n'était pas très élevé mais il ne fallait pas baisser sa garde. Les gradins comme à leurs habitudes étaient bondés lorsque le coup d'envoi fut annoncé. J'avais une confiance totale en mon équipe alors que je cherchais déjà le vif d'or de mon côté. Mais comme depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, mes pensés dérivèrent vers Draco. Je ne savait pas comment j'en étais arrivé à l'avoir constamment dans ma tête et tout ceci commençait franchement à m'énerver. Avant le début du match j'avais regardé tous les gradins sans voir une tête blonde et pâle se détacher du lot comme il fallait s'y attendre. Où aller de toute façon? Les serpentards étaient peu recommandable et Draco était trop fier pour porter les couleurs de gryffondor.

-Alors Potter, en train de penser à ton lâche d'amoureux?

Je sortit immédiatement de mes pensés pour adresser un regard meurtrier au nouveau venue. C'est à ce moment que je reconnue un des mecs qui avaient cherché des noises à Draco. C'était donc lui l'attrapeur...

-T'as que ça à balancer comme phrase d'entrée? J'ai vu beaucoup mieux.

-Bien sûr tu dois en avoir vu beaucoup avec ce péteux de Malfoy!

-Ce sera toujours mieux que de voir ce que d'autre qualifieront comme étant ta tronche.

-Ohh...Il est...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que je passai devant lui et fonçai à toute vitesse. Mon corps ne me répondait plus et je réalisai après la panique que ce n'était plus moi qui jouait. Je savais que le pseudo-attrapeur dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom me poursuivait de près. Je descendis alors en piqué frôlant un support pour les gradins. Le danger était donc à ma droite et devant moi. Ca n'empêcha pas le serpentard de me suivre ayant cru que j'avais repéré le vif d'or. Ce n'est qu'à deux mètre du sol que je redressa mon balais et finit par remonter à toute vitesse. Ce fut la plus belle frayeur de ma vie. Il était très rare que je prenne autant de risque pour un match aussi anodin que celui-ci. Mais apparemment, l'Autre n'avait pas apprécié les réflexions de l'attrapeur de cinquième zone. Moi non plus, mais de là à lui faire cette feinte dont le serpentard en chiera encore dans son pantalon durant des années à venir... Je fonçai sans hésiter vers une barre d' un but du camps adverse. J'allais me la prendre de quelque mètres lorsque je vis le vif d'or apparaître devant moi. Je l'attrapai en un coup de main sans effort et dévia rapidement mon chemin. Je pris alors le temps de ralentir et brandit la balle de ma main droite souriant victorieusement. Tout le monde devait croire que j'avais les yeux fermés pour frimer. Pourquoi ne me laissait t-il pas reprendre le contrôle de moi?! Il voulait savourer sa victoire ou quoi?! Je descendit tranquillement lorsque ma tête se tourna et que ma main gauche se tendit devant moi. Un cognard qui était en train de foncé vers moi rebondit vers un batteur de serpentard, qui semblait-il avait engagé les hostilités à quelques mètres, et qui se le prit en pleine face. Il fit alors une chute de deux mètres sans que je ne cille. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il décida de partir et je rouvrit les yeux effrayé de ce qu'il m'avait laissé. Plus loin, des secours s'occupaient de l'attrapeur serpentard qui s'était littéralement crashé sur le sol. Son balai était cassé en deux bien qu'une partie était resté collé. Plus près de moi cette fois, le batteur qui m'avait attaqué gisait également par terre, la tête en sang. Mais qu'avait-il fait?!

Le reste de la journée ainsi que la soirée fut plus que mouvementé. J'eus les sermons de McGonagall sur les risques inconsidérés que j'avais pris ainsi que l'acte « barbare » que j'avais fait sur le pauvre batteur qui restera une bonne semaine à l'infirmerie. Les menaces de renvoie de l'équipe n'avaient pas arrêté de fuser alors que j'affichais une mine piteuse. Au fond de moi j'étais vraiment sur les nerfs contre le mec qui s'était permis de prendre ma place. Criant à l'injustice, les supporteurs eux criaient aux génies. La feinte de Wronski les avaient impressionnée tellement elle était risquée et attraper le vif d'or si facilement les avait soufflés. Et rien de tout cela ne devait me revenir. Ce match n'a plus était le mien à partir du moment ou je ne jouai plus. Cette victoire me laissa alors un goût très amère.

C'est alors que je pris réellement conscience de ses actes. Mcgo n'avait pas tord, ce qu'il avait fait était très dangereux pour moi comme pour les autres. Je le savais violent mais il a faillit tuer deux personnes. Imbéciles certes mais cela restait des vies humaines. Et si jamais Draco lui faisait du mal, il s'en prendrait à lui? Jusqu'où est-il capable d'aller pour obtenir se qu'il veut? Non, il ne le touchera pas. Tout simplement parce que j'allais tout faire pour l'empêcher de ressortir...

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain fut consacré aux recherches à la bibliothèque. Je pris tout les livres ayant un quelconque rapport avec mes symptômes si bien que la pile fut énorme. Ca allait du dédoublement à l'exorcisme chez les moldus. Je savais que Hermione avait déjà effectué quelque recherche mais je la soupçonnais de ne pas s'être investit à fond. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle avait autre chose à faire comme trouver un moyen d'obtenir cinquante sur quarante à l'examen d'histoire de la magie et autre futilité de ce genre. De plus, elle était convaincue que le squatteur partirai de lui même mais après le fiasco de ces derniers jours, je ne pouvais plus attendre.

Les textes étaient pour la plupart incompréhensibles, philosophant sur la nature humaine et ne m'apprenant absolument rien. Il en allait de même sur ceux faisant carrément une critique du film l'exorciste. Le dimanche à la bibliothèque ne m'apprit qu'une chose: il n'y a pas de foutu livre ayant un rapport quelconque avec ma maladie mentale. Peut-être fallait-il en parler à Pomfresh. Non elle me fera des examens douloureux et m'enverra à St mangouste pour que je sois dans un laboratoire de recherche. L'idée n'était pas envisageable.

Je repartis alors bredouille, maudissant plus que jamais l'antre de Mme Pince. Je fit un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de relever la tête et faillit m'arrêter d'effroi. Malfoy marchait tranquillement dans ma direction en me snobant totalement. J'essayais d'en faire de même alors que mes poings se serrèrent à mesure que je m'approchais de lui. Je ne savait même pas pourquoi j'étais si crispé et en colère contre lui. Avant c'était naturelle. Quelque chose d'automatique comme un réflexe. Puis à la rentrée je n'en avait plus éprouvé l'envie. Et maintenant je ressentais la même sensation que lors de nos premières années. Une colère qui ne trouvait plus sa source et qui se mélangeait avec ce que je ressentait désormais. Le chaos était total dans ma tête quand je me souvint que l'autre pouvait réapparaître à tout moment. Non, il ne fallait pas maintenant! Plus jamais je ne veux qu'il revienne!

Mon visage restait impassible jusqu'à ce que nous nous croisâmes Draco et moi. Sa main frôlât légèrement la mienne et tout de suite j'eus un haut le coeur. Un frisson parcourut mon échine à ce ridicule contacte. Mon coeur commença à accéléré et mes yeux s'ouvrir grands. Il allait venir...

-Aaa...

Ce fut une plainte douloureuse qui s'échappa de moi. Je mis ma mains brusquement sur ma bouche et courut précipitamment loin du responsable de tout ça. Le plus loin possible de lui.

Le lundi fut très épuisant mentalement. Dès que j'avais le moindre doute sur le fait que l'autre allait sortir ou pas , je me concentrais un maximum sur moi et mes propres pensés sur tout et n'importe quoi. Je faisait une sorte de lutte intérieure Harry contre l'autre Harry. Le soir je me rendit compte que c'était mon imagination qui m'avait fait penser qu'il aller prendre le contrôle sur moi. Je me sentit vraiment ridicule à me fatiguer pour rien. Mais si cela pouvait m'éloigner et l'éloigner de Draco, ça en valait sûrement la peine.

Mais le lendemain allait être pire car je devais travailler avec Malfoy.

OoOoOoO

Il plut sombrement ce jour là. Je n'avais rien contre la pluie mais il faut dire que le contexte collait fortement aux temps. Il y aura une tempête cet après-midi.

Les cours de la journée terminé, je me dirigeai vers la sortie menant vers le parc assez tendu. Le déroulement des événements était le parfait inconnu pour moi. Soit on allait travailler et ça fuserait d'insultes après trois minutes, soit l'autre apparaîtrai et ils se bécoteraient pendant trois heures...Non pitié!! Ca me faisais mal de penser à ça. Je pensais savoir un peu pourquoi mais il était encore trop tôt pour me l'avouer.

Devant la porte menant à l'extérieur je m'aperçut qu'il pleuvait. Pas de la petite pluie, on aurait plutôt dit qu'un ouragan était en train de passer. Le vent soufflait avec une telle force qu'il arrivait même à faire plier le saule cogneur. Une question se posa alors dans ma tête: y aller ou ne pas y aller? Elle ne parut que quelque seconde dans mon esprit que déjà je bravai le vent et me dirigea avec un peu beaucoup de difficulté au point de rendez-vous. Pourquoi j'avais fait ça? Je ne le savais pas trop. Pourtant mes yeux étaient bien ouvert et je sentait déjà tout mes vêtements se tremper. Je pense que je ne voulais tout simplement pas louper se rendez-vous sans vraiment chercher le pourquoi.

Je m'assis contre l'arbre où il m'avait malheureusement surpris en train de médire contre lui. Merde! Il fallait aussi que je m'excuse pour ça! De quoi j'aurais l'air si je faisait comme si de rien n'était?! Il fallait dire aussi que plein de chose se sont passé avec le parasite et que je me suis un peu pris pour lui un moment. C'était d'ailleurs bizarre de se prendre pour lui.Peut-être que c'est parce que parfois, je voulais être comme lui. Je voulais être lui.

-Bon sang Potter qu'est ce que tu fous là?!!

Je releva la tête et vit Draco très, très en colère me fusiller du regard, ses cheveux collé à son visage par la pluie battante. Je fronçai des sourcils et me releva rapidement.

-On avait un rendez-vous j'te ferais dire! Alors je t'attendais ça ne se voit pas assez?!

-A seize heures!!! Il est quinze heures quarante! Bon dieu t'es arrivé quand?!!

Merde. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à l'heure. Je croit que j'ai attendu sous la pluie environ... trente minutes..

-Ca te regarde pas! Maintenant que t'es là on va pouvoir y aller non?!

Je commençais à retourner au château après avoir joliment évité le sujet. Nous retournâmes à l'intérieur et c'était comme si nous nous étions baigné dans le lac avec nos vêtements en plus. J'enlevai vivement mon épaisse robe et je vis Draco en faire de même. C'est là que sa chemise me bloqua durant quelque seconde. L'eau l'avait complètement rendu transparente et je vis nettement son torse comme si il n'avait pas de haut. J'attrapai vivement ma baguette et lança un sort de séchage sur nous deux. Je lui tournai le dos, mes joues étant en feu, et fis comme si j'inspectais mon corps.

-Euh...Merci...

Je me retourna vers lui. Il m'avait vraiment remercié?! Je ne savais vraiment plus où poser mon regard trop gêné par mon coeur qui avait raté un battement. Pitoyable réaction...

-Pas de quoi..

Nous restâmes planté sur place un peu tendu par je ne savais quoi. Puis Malfoy soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en reprenant son air impérieux. Ah je détestait cette façon hautaine de se tenir!

-Bon on va pas rester là.

-Evidemment, qu'est ce que tu...

-On va dans ma chambre.

Je me bloqua dans mes geste. L'alerte rouge était déclenché dans ma tête. Tout de suite des images déplacés entrèrent dans ma tête pour devenir complètement obscène. Heureusement mon système d'auto-défense contre l'invasion externe était déclenché.

-Et pourquoi donc Malfoy?! Demandais-je furieux. Il est...

-Je ne veux rien faire dans la salle commune des griffy.

Il commença à partir pendant que je bouillonnais de rage et le suivit à contre-coeur. Vraiment à contre-coeur hein!

Je revis alors le miroir brisé où se cachait la chambre de Malfoy. Je tentais en même temps tant bien que mal à me calmer et de cesser de me répéter « Je vais dans sa chambre, je vais dans sa chambre, je vais dans sa chambre ».

-Le Double.

Je leva la tête et m'aperçus que Draco avait juste employé le mot de passe pour entrer. L'instant d'après nos reflets décalés faisaient place à l'image d'une chambre modérément spacieuse. Le serpentard entra alors et je le suivit avec appréhension. La pièce avait la taille d'une chambre d'hôtel moyenne. Un lit en baldaquin et aux draps verts foncés trônait au fond. A droite il y avait un bureau où les parchemins, les plumes et l'encre étaient soigneusement rangés. Une porte communiqué avec la chambre et devait sûrement être la salle de bain.

-Bon on va commencé maintenant.

-Hein? De quoi?!

Il m'avait tiré de mon observation et c'était assis sur le bord de son lit, en face du bureau.

-Le travail imbécile. Je t'ai pas amené ici pour faire la conversation. Plus vite se sera fait plus vite tu te tireras!

Sa remarque me vexa.

-Ouai c'est bon, pas la peine d'être si désagréable!

-Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, poser ton royal postérieur sur la chaise et qu'on puisse enfin commencer?

Je le fusillai du regard mais daignai tout de même m'asseoir là où il m'avait demandé tournant ma chaise pour être en face de lui. Puis il soupira étrangement.

-Attends on arrivera à rien si on continue comme ça...

-C'est toi qui à commencé!

-C'est de se genre de phrase puéril auquel je faisais allusion.

Je me retint de l'étrangler et rumina des sombres tortures dans ma tête.

-Il se trouve qu'il y a deux déglingués dans un seul corps et que l'un d'entre eux à voulut faire équipe avec moi. Soit il se pointe maintenant soit tu compenses.

Mes yeux n'avaient pas arrêtés de balancer des éclaires. Le mot compenser m'avait fait terriblement mal. Si seulement il pouvait souffrir autant que moi. Mais ce type était presque intouchable.

-Et toi Malfoy? Tu veux le faire avec qui ce boulot?

Il fronça des sourcils.

-Tu peux le contrôler?

-Bien sûr que non! M'emportais-je. Sinon on n'en parlerai définitivement plus et je n'aurais pas à...

Je me stoppa net dans ma lancé. Quelque chose en moi m'avait quasiment crié de me la fermer. Je ferma mes yeux et me les cacha d'une main tout en massant mes tempes.

-Je... excuses moi...

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses? Entendis-je sur un ton froid. Tu ne dis que se que tu penses.

-Non pas du tout! Je répondis agacé. J'évitai alors soigneusement son regard en regardant le sol. Je ne le pense vraiment pas...Ni ça...ni se que j'avais dis dans le parc la dernière fois...

Il y eut un silence tendue avant que j'eus besoin de me justifier d'une manière quelconque.

-C'est que...Ah! C'est le bordel dans ma tête avec l'autre...

-L'autre?

-Ouai celui qui apparaît et qui fait l'imbécile.

-Vous vous ressemblez pas mal sur ce point là.

-Quoi tu l'as revue?! Fis-je comme si je ne le savais pas.

-Ouai plusieurs fois d'ailleurs...Je ne sais pas si il fait ça avec d'autre mais quand tu l'en empêche pas, il vient.

Sa franchise me déconcerta. Je venais aussi de me rendre compte que notre conversation était plus civilisé que notre moyenne et tout ça parce qu'on parlé de l'autre.

-Et il fout quoi?

-Je pense qu'il fait se qu'il a envie quand il a quartier libre...

-Tu t'entends bien avec lui.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Je n'ai pas eu de marque de coup depuis la dernière fois.

-Ouai c'est vrai que lui, il ne cherche pas à m'étrangler dès qu'il me voit.

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire!

-Eh! Je ne cherche pas à...!

-Peu importe, me coupa t'il, je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui plus longtemps. Finissons en avec ce devoir et tu n'auras plus à me supporter après.

Je gardai une expression douloureuse et baissai ma tête pour m'en mordre les lèvres.

-Potter?

Sa voix étrangement douce me fit relever la tête. Mais dès lors, ce n'était plus moi qui contrôlait mon corps, une fois de plus.

-Ah c'est toi...

Il avait une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. On aurait presque dit qu'il était triste que je sois parti.

-Tu n'es pas content de me voir?

Il baissa la tête et murmura presque.

-Si, justement...

Je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir mal au coeur qu'il releva son regard et me toisait avec colère.

-Je voulais te parler de ce qui c'était passé au match de Quiddich.

-Oh, Tu étais là?

-Tu savais très bien que j'étais là. Tu sais toujours où je suis.

Bien qu'il gardait son expression froide, je ne pouvait m'empêcher d'être...ah je devais arrêter de me voiler la face comme ça! Pour une raison que j'arrivais encore à peine à comprendre, j'étais jaloux de leur intimité.

-Et mon spectacle t'a plu?

-J'aimerai que tu évite de jouer avec le corps d'Harry à l'avenir. soupira t-il comme fatigué.

Je souris pendant qu'au fond j'étais surpris. Harry...Il parle de moi?! Pourquoi ce n'est plus Potter?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui?

-Tu le sais très bien...

Il s'approcha lentement de Draco pendant que j'appréhendais se qu'il allait faire. Doucement, il le fit s'allonger sur le lit en se positionnant au-dessus de lui.

-Je suis touché.

L'Autre lui souriait pendant que le serpentard le regardait d'un air impassible, voir fatigué. Moi je voulais m'extraire de mon propre corps plutôt que de les voir si proches dans les deux sens du termes.

-Tu es triste?

Il s'approcha doucement du visage de Draco puis changea sa trajectoire pour lui déposer un baiser sur son coup. Je sentit alors sa peau sur mes lèvres, douce et fraîche. Je luttai contre cette sensation qui m'enivrait. Je ne devais pas y prendre goût. Sous aucun prétexte. Car affronter la réalité lorsque mes yeux seront réouvert me fera définitivement sombrer. Savoir qu'il m'est impossible de faire ce que l'autre fait pouvait très bien me tuer.

Quelque chose glissa le long de ma joue. Je releva la tête les yeux toujours clos et vis Malfoy écarquiller légèrement les yeux. Il me sourit doucement et sécha mon unique larme d'une main.

-Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser de toi...dit-il doucement.

-De qui?

-Est-ce que tu es...il hésita à continuer. Est ce que tu es vraiment une partie d'Harry?

Il eu comme réponse un sourire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Je pense... que tu es une partie qu'il a voulut enfermer après la guerre. Tu es se qui le rendait particulier. Il voulait caché son goût du risque, son instinct sur-développé...Ca s'est retourné contre lui apparemment.

-C'est parce qu'il à voulut ignorer l'une des choses les plus importantes pour lui.

-J'ose à peine imaginer ce que c'est...

-Ca à débuté avant la dernière bataille. Les élèves ayant choisit de devenir mangemort avaient désertés Poudlard. Tu étais presque seul à la table des Serpentards, à manger comme si de rien n'était. Gardant toujours ton air froid et distant. Au début tout le monde croyait que tu avais un rôle d'espion, moi y compris. Alors je gardais un oeil méfiant sur toi. Je te surveillais et je t'observais tout le temps. C'est peut-être là que ça à commencé à dégénérer en moi...

Il y eu un silence où je m'était assis sur ses jambes tout en continuant à le fixer de très près avec un sourire presque nostalgique. Il continua ensuite à raconter mon histoire. Celle que je n'avais jamais très bien entendu.

-Tes regards la nuit, au bord du lac ou en haut de la tour d'astronomie, m'ont prouvé que tu n'avais pas de mauvais coup à préparer. Alors j'ai tout de suite cherché un contact amicale que tu as toujours refusés. J'ai mal vécu ses refus et j'avais décidé d'abandonner, plus soufrant que lassé. C'était la première chose qui fut enfermé en moi. Ensuite il y a eu l'affrontement final. Il y eu des morts et ensuite ma pseudo gloire. Je ne supportais plus mes éloges sur mon adresse, mon agilité et autres. Alors se qui me rendait particulier, je l'enfermai. Et déjà que tu prends pas mal de place, il y a des moments maintenant où... « j'explose ».

-Alors la seule façon pour que ses sauts d'humeur changent, c'est qu'il t'accepte...

Je me sentais perdu. Tout se qu'il avait dit était tellement vrai et pourtant je ne m'en était jamais rendu compte. J'avais encore du mal à digérer ça lorsque je prit la décision de faire cesser toute cette mascarade. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire...Je voulais bien accepter mes particularités de nouveau mais...

-A moi de te poser une question. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de mon amitié?

Il me regarda faussement étonné.

-Tu ne le sais pas?

-Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour l'autre.

Il venait de dire que je savait ce que lui faisait lorsqu'il prenait mon corps. Il venait de le dire à Malfoy. Malfoy avec qui j'entretenais une relation plus qu'instable. Je le voyais déjà être fou de rage à l'idée que je sois au courant de ses entretiens avec l'autre. Il ne voudra plus jamais m'approcher. Je n'aurais jamais eu aucune chance d'être... avec lui.

-Je ne peux tout simplement pas être ami avec lui...

Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas comprit? Je l'espérais vraiment. Mais ce qu'il allait dire serai forcément plus douloureux.

-Il y a trop de choses qui font que je ne peux pas l'être..et qui me font le détester encore plus...

-Je comprend. Mais je doute que lui aussi.

Il me sourit alors. Il n'y avait pas lieu de sourire! Cette enfoiré venait de me dire qu'il me détesté plus que jamais.

-Tu n'as jamais été très fin hein Harry?

S'adressait-il directement à moi? Je ne comprenais rien.

-Je ne pourrais jamais être ton ami. Je ne pourrais jamais rigoler avec toi, Granger et Weasley comme étant un excellent ami pour toi. Je ne pourrais jamais me dire qu'à la fin des vacances, on se séparerait, chacun de notre côté, et que tu me diras juste « on reste en contacte hein Draco?! ». Je ne pourrais jamais me présenter chez toi, 5 ans plus tard, et te voir m'accueillir avec une femme et des enfants au pas de la porte, le sourire radieux...

Il y eu un long silence. En inversant les rôles dans ce qu'il avait dit, je pensai alors que non plus, je ne supporterai pas ça. Cette relation aurait été très fade par rapport à ce que je désirai réellement.

J'enfouis ma tête contre son torse pour ne pas qu'il me voie et demanda d'un ton tremblant.

-Pourquoi...?

Je n'osai le rêver, je n'osai l'espérer. Et pourtant...

-Parce que ça me tuerai que tu pense que je suis un excellent ami, alors que j'en pense plus de toi. Parce que ça me tuerai que tu me tapes amicalement, alors que je veux plus de toi. Et c'est pour ça que...je te déteste...

Mon corps fut parcourue de soubresauts pendant que je commençais à sangloter. Un trop plein d'émotion qui agrippa mes mains à sa chemise comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je sentis qu'on voulait lever ma tête mais j'émis un petit gémissement plaintif. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie si ridicule...Si dépendant...

-Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste aussi...sanglotais-je. Je ne veux plus de ton amitié...Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait pué l'arrogance de toute façon...

Je sut qu'il avait compris que l'autre était partit depuis longtemps et c'est pour ça que je ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je lui avait dit avant que je n'étais au courant de rien. J'avais en quelque sorte profité de lui et j'avais peur de sa réaction maintenant. Bien qu'il soit en train de me caresser doucement les cheveux.

-Harry...Harry laisses moi voir tes yeux...

Je me détacha alors lentement de son torse pour le regarder avec angoisse. Il était en train de détaillé mes yeux avec une sorte d'émerveillement retenu. Ses yeux semblaient briller tendit qu'il me sourit doucement. Je ne pus me retenir de l'embrasser avec fougue, ne pouvant plus contenir ma joie de le voir me sourire à moi, rien qu'à moi. Nos yeux à demi-clos, notre échange devint plus doux, plus savoureux, toujours plus beau tellement il était significatif.

Lorsque je me détacha de ses lèvres à contre coeur, il me souriait mi-amusé, mi-gêné.

-Et que veux tu de moi?

Je lui sourit et colla mon front au sien.

-Un petit bout de chemin avec moi ça te va?

-Seulement un petit?

-Voyons tu n'es pas un Poufsoufle! Je ne te promet pas un « et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Mais je veux être heureux et tu es hauuuutement nécessaire à ça!

-Qu'est ce que c'est gryffondor ça! J'ai mon mot à dire?

Je m'affalai complètement sur lui posant ma tête contre son torse de nouveau.

-Non.

-Eh, tu peux me laissé respirer s'il te plait.

-Mmmm...Non.

Je me sentais tellement bien tout contre lui. Me soulevant à ses respirations et entendant presque son coeur battant dans sa poitrine.

-Draco...

-Non?

-Tu savais que je savais?

-Je savais que tu ne saurais pas que je savais que tu savais.

Il eu pour réponse mon poing frappant dans ces côte. Il étouffa juste un cris.

-Aïe..

-Quand et comment l'as tu su...?

-Lorsque l'autre m'embrassa et pas toi.

Je releva ma tête et le regarda un peu surpris.

-Comment ça?

Il me sourit doucement.

-Vous avez des manières propres à embrasser.

Je resta pensif un moment puis me rallongea sur mon oreiller préféré, toujours sous ses étouffement.

-Tu veux me tuer c'est ça?!

-Mmm...Non.

Je le tuerai quand il m'abandonnera mais pas avant. Pour l'heure, je profitais de son corps qui avait des propriétés relaxantes.

-Je suppose que le devoir attendra aussi...

OoOoOoOoO

-Alors messieurs, le sujet n'étaient pas trop dur?

-Non, mais j'ai eu du mal à convaincre le personnage historique de s'introduire là-dedans...

-Malfoy!

-Eh bien j'ai hâte de lire votre rédaction sur le fameux instinct de Harry Potter.

**Fin**

**Note 2:**Voilà la deuxième qui clos (pas tout à fait) l'histoire. Après l'action, j'attends vos réaction Comme dans mon autre fic La pièce, j'ai repris le concept de mon chapitre Bonus qui sera un lemon soft. J'espère le poster le plus rapidement possible. J'espère que ma petite fic vous à plu et j'espère aussi vous revoir bientôt!

A très bientôt!

**Eudary**


	3. Toi, moi, toi

**Eudary**: Bonjour!! Je crois que ça fait longtemps, très longtemps, très trèès longtemps que ne suis pas apparut ici! Le temps passe vraiment vite et malheureusement je n'ai plus l'inspiration nécessaire pour écrire à nouveau. Je tiens quand même à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu et qui lisent encore mes fics! Je pensais avoir le temps de corriger celle-là mais les examens et autres soucis me prennent et me séquestrent l'esprit ç__ç. Je tenais quand même à publier ce chapitre que j'avais, et j'en ai très honte, oublier dans un coin. Donc voilà merci encore et à bientôt!!

_Avancé toujours, avancé à jamais. Je veux qu'il m'aide à m'élever. A nous élever._

**Bonus**

-Malfoy..?

Il se retourna et me regarda avec une lueur de curiosité. Déjà les gens autour de nous commençaient à nous regarder que je fut encore plus gêné.

-Tu...euh...Tu veux pas manger avec nous?

Il regarda alors la table des Gryffondors où Hermione et Ron se retournèrent rapidement dès qu'ils eurent croisé le regard de Draco. Il reporta son attention sur moi, l'air impassible.

-D'accord...

Je lui fit un petit sourire timide puis il se leva pour que nous nous dirigeâmes à ma table. Toujours avec son visage inexpressif, il regarda mes deux amis et les salua de la tête.

-Granger..Weasley..

Surpris au départ, ils lui rendirent son salut rapidement. Tout le monde commença alors à manger le petit déjeuné, sous un silence assez tendue. Tout autour j'entendis des murmures à notre propos parcourir la salle. Ils allaient bientôt s'y faire. Quand ils le sauront...

Quelque jours après que Draco et moi avions décidé de nous mettre ensemble, la relation était encore resté secrète. En fait, c'était juste le fait que nous restions discret sur ce point. J'avais bien sûr informé Hermione et Ron de la situation.

Draco restait toujours distant par rapport à moi en public et j'avoue que ça me gêné un peu. La communauté sorcière était comme celle des moldues au niveau de la tolérance de l'homosexualité, si ce n'est pire. Mais dans une école, j'avais remarqué que les mentalités étaient toujours un peu plus évolué, mais nous n'étions pas sûr.

Le silence était de plus en plus pesant. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire pour le briser. Je pensais alors que les choses devait se passer à leur rythme. J'allais donc avoir le droit à trois ou quatre repas comme ça?!

Je jetta un coup d'oeil à mon petit ami qui gardait son air indiférent. Il mangeait tranquillement ses oeufs au plat, les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

-Hum...

Je me retourna rapidement vers Hermione qui s'était légèrement raclé la gorge. Je la fixais avec une sorte d'espoir qui, je crois, l'intimida plus qu'autre chose.

-Euh...Vous en avez pensé quoi du denier cour de potion?

-Celui où Rogue nous a appris à faire bouger les photos? Demanda Ron content lui aussi que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Je l'ai trouvé un peu bizard. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il veuille nous apprendre à conserver de bon souvenir.

-Et ce n'est pas pour la difficulté qu'il l'a pris en plus. Elle est du niveau première année.

-C'est juste une façon maladroite de montrer que la vie continue...

Tout le monde se retourna vers Draco, un peu surpris. Celui-ci coupé tranquillement son bacon.

-Pardon?

Il regarda Hermione qui se mit à rosir légèrement. Il n'y prêta pas attention et continua.

-Je croyais que ça serai évident pour toi Granger. L'humeur générale n'est pas aux beau fix et Rogue en a tout simplement marre de travailler avec des zombies plus qu'inefficace.

-Donc il nous incite à prendre des souvenirs d'ici? Reformulais-je.

-Des bons de préférences. Personne n'aime se voir maussade sur une photo. C'est aussi une preuve qu'on à existé à cette époque.

Nous restâmes sur ces paroles un moment mais dans une ambiance plus détendue

-Il est quand même bizarre Rogue...

-Il veut juste qu'on soit plus performant dans ses cours..

La conversation continua un peu sur l'attitude de Rogue puis dériva sur les autres cours pour finir aux Quidditch. Draco répondait toujours d'une manière indiférente mais personne ne se balança d'insultes ce qui était très, très positif.

Le petit déjeuné se termina et les cours allaient commencer. Nous fîmes un bout de chemin avec Draco jusqu'à ce que nos salles se séparèrent dans des directions différentes.

-Partez devants, disais-je à Hermione et Ron un peu gêné, je dois euh... Parler avec Draco...

Ils me sourirent puis s'éloignèrent. Je me tourna vers Draco un peu rouge.

-Je voulais euh....Je voulais te remercier d'être venu à notre table ce matin...

Je le regarda gêné et le vit sourire doucement.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours mais tout le monde était déjà dans les salles de classes. Alors il me pris doucement les deux mains avec les siennes et se rapprocha de mon oreille.

-Nous aussi on en fera des bon souvenirs hein? Me murmura-t-il.

Je rougit violemment mais me détacha quand même pour le voir. Je hocha la tête avec un large sourire ne sashant pas si ma voix allait se mettre à crier « oui!! » si je parlais. Ma joie toujours contenue, il se rapprocha encore mais cette fois-ci, pour atteindre mes lèvres. Juste une douce pression qui me fit quand même sentir des papillons dans mon ventre. Il recula beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, mais je ne put m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire bête pendant que lui avait du mal à me libérer les mains. Il recula quand même lentement avec son sourire doux qu'il me réservait exclusivement.

-A tout à l'heure alors..me dit-il.

Je ne put que hocher la tête et il se retourna pour se diriger vers sa salle de classe. Je le regardai s'éloigner, toujours avec ce fichu sourire heureux, puis me rendit compte que j'allais être en retard à mon cours. Je m'en fichais un peu mais bon...

Autant il frôlait l'indifférence lorsqu'il y avait du monde, autant il me prêtait une extrême attention lorsque nous étions seuls. Ce n'était que dans ces moments qu'il souriait doucement voir timidement. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un Malfoy agir de cette façon, et je trouvais ça craquant.

J'aimerai qu'il le montre en publique, qu'il me sourie devant tout le monde de cette manière. C'est une sorte de fierté. Dire que c'est moi qui le fait sourire et pas les autres (et toc!).

Mais il faudra un peu de temps pour montrer notre relation au grand jour...

Les jours passaient et rien ne changeait. Un moment de stabilité dans ma vie était plus que bienvenue mais...Ah! C'était plus fort que moi il a fallut que j'en veuille plus.

De toute façon, Draco et moi savions que les choses allaient évoluer bientôt.

-Ah! C'est pas trop tôt!

J'étirai mes bras au maximum, content d'avoir finit ce devoir de potion.

-T'as mis se que je t'avais dit? Me demanda Draco allonger sur son lit, lisant un livre.

-Ouep! Merci beaucoup pour ton aide.

-C'est rien. Il me sourit et posa son livre. Allez, viens me montrer ton chez d'oeuvre.

Je lui tira la langue mais me précipita quand même vers lui, le parchemin en main.

Lorsque je lui tendis ma copie, il pris mon poignet et me tira vers lui. Je perdit alors l'équilibre et tomba sur lui surprit. Je me retrouva sur mon matelas préféré et n'hésita pas à lui donner un coup sur la première chose que mon poing atteignait. Il étouffa une exclamation de douleur pendant que je rigolait.

-Eh! Sa m'fait mal moi!

-T'avais qu'à pas m'faire tomber!

-Tu étais trop loin c'est pas ma faute.

-Mmm peut-être...

Je m'installa plus confortablement sur lui, mon dos contre son torse et ma tête sur son épaule gauche.

-Tiens la feuille demandé de monsieur. Lui dis-je en tendant le papier.

Il passa ses bras en dessous des miens, m'enlaçant avec l'un et prenant la feuille de l'autre pour lire.

Dieu que j'étais bien ici! Je commençais déjà à m'assoupir dans ses bras. Sa respiration et son souffle léger sur mon cou me berçaient doucement.

-Mmouai c'est pas mal. Dit-il après avoir lut mon devoir.

-Évidemment, c'est pratiquement toi qui a tout fait!

-C'est peut-être ça ouai..

Je rigolai alors qu'il posa le devoir sur le chevet à porté de main. Puis son bras reprit sa place initiale pour m'enlacer comme l'autre le faisait.

Je me blottit un peu plus, gigotant comme si je voulais me fondre en lui. Nous restâmes ainsi quelque temps. Une minutes ou quinze? Je ne le savais pas et je m'en fichait pas mal.

-Je suis désolé Harry...me murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi ça?

Je restait tendut bien que je savait qu'il n'allait m'annoncer aucune catastrophe... N'est-ce pas?

-Tu veux montrer notre relation aux autres c'est ça? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je ne répondit rien. C'est vrai que je voulais montrer à quel point j'étais heureux d'être avec lui sans me soucier des autres. A quel point j'étais fier qu'il m'ai choisie moi.

-Tu n'as jamais tenu compte de l'opinion des autres c'est normal, continua-t-il, moi j'ai dû faire profile bas cette année. J'en suis désolée.

-Non, ce n'est pas ta faute...!

-Je suis près Harry...Je veux bien le montrer aux autres.

-On n'est pas obligé Draco...

-Moi, je le suis...Il resserra sa prise. Car je veux te montrer à quel point je t'aime...

Mon coeur rata deux ou trois battement. Ses bras me serraient de sorte que je ne puisse pas me retourner pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il me le disait toujours avec ses lèvres, avec ses yeux, avec ses gestes, mais jamais avec sa voix. Je croyais que c'était parce que pour lui, ça ne voulait rien dire. Mieux valait le montrer. Et c'était ce qu'il faisait tous les jours. Entre deux cours à l'abri des regards, avant de nous séparer le soir...Il ne manquer pas une occasion pour me le prouver.

-Tu peux...hésitais-je. Tu peux me le montrer d'une autre façon Draco...

Je sentit son corps se tendre légèrement. Nous savions tous deux de quoi nous parlions.

L'ambiance autour changea peu à peu, sans que nous nous en étions rendue compte.

-Tu en es sûr...?

Je hocha la tête pour lui répondre. Mon coeur battait déjà à cent à l'heure lorsqu'il me déposa un légé baisé sur la nuque. Un petit feu s'alluma en moi rapidement. Il en refit un, puis deux, comme pour attiser le feu. Et il commença à me lécher. Lentement, puis de plus en plus avidement. C'est là que je brulai. J'émis un faible gémissement alors qu'il me déboutonnait lentement la chemise. Le frôlement aérien de ses mains m'impatienta. Quelque chose de pressant s'allumait en moi quand ma chemise fut entièrement déboutonné. Je me retira du corps si vitale pour enlever complètement mon haut plus que gênant. Je l'eus à peine enlevé de mes épaule que je ressentis la pression de son corps, et les lèvres reprenant ma nuque comme affamé. Je gémis plus fort cette fois. Je sentais sa faim. Sa faim de moi, ma fin venir.

Ses mains faisait le chemin sur ton mon corps, aucune parcelle ne fut pas marqué par son touché. C'était comme si il me contemplait de ses doigts. Ses mains descendirent vers un terrain inexploré alors que ma respiration s'accelerrait. Je tourna ma tête et quémanda un baisé qu'il ne tarda pas à m'accorder. Je m'agrippa alors à ses vêtements et a ses lèvres pendant que ses mains ouvraient mon pantalons. Il toucha mon intimité et la température augmenta brusquement. J'essayai approfondir le baiser au maximum et ses vêtement se volatilisèrent mystérieusement. Je sentit son sourire alors qu'il me poussait doucement pour me retrouver à quatre pattes. Je continuait de gémir faiblement, pendant que sa main explorait mon boxer pour ensuite l'enlever.

Ma respiration se saccadait en même temps de s'accélérer. Il me prépara consciencieusement, avec douleur certe mais la douceur recouvrait tellement. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, c'était les gestes qui parlaient en cet instant. Comme un dialogue sourd-muet, selon la façon dont il me touchait, je pouvait l'entendre dire « ta peau est si douce », « ton corps est parfait », « j'ai envie de te dévorer Harry »,...

Il entra en moi, doucement, douloureusement, lentement. Ca m'a fait mal mais c'était salutaire. Je l'entendais dans ma tête, cette litanie qui résonnais: « encore, encore plus, j'en veux plus Harry.. ». Il tremblait légèrement et s'accrochait à mes hanches pour se retenir. Je grimaçait de douleur mais gémissait pour l'encourager à ne pas s'arrêter. A aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut. Je m'habitua à sa présence et c'est là que l'échange devint plus intense. Son corps me criait qu'il me voulait, qu'il désirait tout de moi.

Je ne put que sentir, gémir et crier de manière presque animale. Il m'envolla dans un cou, dans un cri, dans ma libération. Je me rendit compte alors que j'étais devenu tout à lui. Je lui appartenais entièrement, corps et âmes. Je sentis ses doigts se desserrer de moi et je tourna la tête pour le voir. Je ne pus voir que ses yeux sombres s'approchaient de moi avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, passionnément et amoureusement. Juste pour me dire « je t'aime ». C'est là qu'il se libéra, toujours en moi.

Il se retira alors et je put m'affaler de tout mon long sur le lit, épuisé. Je sentis tout le poids de son corps sur moi et pouvais à peine émettre un petit rire tellement ma gorge était sèche.

Peu à peu, nos respirations reprirent un rythme normal. Nous nous replacions alors plus confortablement sur le lit, moi blottit contre lui, la tête au creux de son cou. Ma main était posé sur sa poitrine et je pouvais sentir battre son coeur au même rythme que le miens. Souriant, je remarqua l'odeur de sa peau encore moite. Malgré la sueur, elle avait quelque chose d'attirante. Je décida alors de la lécher. Un faible gémissement sortit de la bouche de Draco et je souris.

C'était à mon tour de lui dire.

OoOoOoO

-Tu es prêt?

-Je te signales que c'est toi qui a mis trois heures à te préparer.

Il rigola en me rejoignant devant la porte. Je n'avais pas quitté sa chambre la veille et après un siècle de préparation, monsieur Malfoy était près pour prendre le petit-déjeuné avec moi.

-C'est vrai, excuse moi.

Il m'embrassa amoureusement et je souris sur sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il se détacha de moi je gardai cet air abruti sur mon visage mais qu'y pouvais-je? Son sourire à lui était tellement beau! Et puis...

-On y vas?

Je hocha la tête et nous franchîmes la porte de sa chambre, nos mains étroitement jointes.


End file.
